My Sunshine
by Residentevil06
Summary: Caprice Caldosta thought she had everything, after all she'd been living for over 974 years. It's not until Edward Cullen introduces her to Jacob Black that she realizes what she was missing. Jacob/OC. Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

RE06: This is not my first Fanfiction, just actually felt like posting it. Hopefully you all will enjoy it! R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, except Caprice.

"I wouldn't choose a large company like Abashevskaya Mining, they can't be trusted when it comes to smaller investments; they really only have concerns for their larger contributors." A small beep sounded during the middle of my conversation, "_Mi __dispiace[1],_ Mr. Belicoff but I have another call coming through would you mind holding?"

"Of course not," his smooth Russian accent was calm and collected.

"Thank you." I pulled my Blackberry out of my dark slacks and pushed pound switching to the other call. "Hello?" I said into the Bluetooth piece.

"Caprice?" A musical voice sounded through the receiver.

"Edward! _Mio Amore![2]_" He chuckled through the phone and my heart leapt at the sound. "Oh _la mia dolce![3]_ _Come va![4] _How are you?"

"Very well thank you." He said, "I was afraid for a moment that you were to busy to answer." He joked, but with a questioning undertone.

"I am never to busy to answer for you Edward. And I'm glad I did answer, you have truly brightened my day _Il mio sole! [5]_" I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, it had been too long since I last spoke with sweet Edward Cullen. "Please tell me why I have received the pleasure of your call!" I asked excited as to what news I would hear.

"I have some amazing news. I'm getting married."

"Oh _mia parola_! [6] When?" I could hear the smile on his lips.

"In a month."

"Oh Edward how wonderful! Please you must tell me everything!" Another beep sounded reminding me that my Russian client was waiting patiently. "Wait I forgot I have Belicoff on hold."

"Mikhail Belicoff?" He sounded stunned. "The multi-billion dollar investor?" it was my turn to chuckle.

"Yes that's the one, please let me tell him I shall continue our conversation another time." I said and pushed the pound button before Edward could protest. "_Scusi un attimo_ [7] Mr. Belicoff but I have an urgent conversation waiting on the other line. May I call you at a better time?"

"Yes of course. After all you finding time to give me advice is more than I deserve." He was incredibly polite for someone so wealthy, I was surprised.

"_Piacere_, [8] it's not a burden. I shall call you again soon then?"

"Yes thank you."

"_Ciao_." I said replacing his Russian voice with the musical tones of Edward's. "Please continue! I want to hear everything!" I was so excited I thought I would burst.

"Well, her name is Isabella Swan."

"_Bellissimo_ [9]." I whispered. "She moved to Forks from Arizona and I was instantly attracted to her. She was my _Dua el cantante_ so at first I tried everything to avoid her but I couldn't help myself."

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh Caprice if you could only see how beautiful she is." My lips curved slightly.

"Edward, I'm sure she is _stupendo._ [10]"

"She promised to marry me after she was done with school so the wedding is a month from today." I could hear the excitement in his voice; he must truly be in love. "I would be honored if you came."

"It would be an honor to come." I replied sincerely.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say yes." I smiled.

"Is everyone else in good health?" I asked eager for more information.

"Yes everyone is well, Carlisle misses you, and he wishes you'd call more." I began pacing my office slowly.

"Yes well there doesn't seem to be enough time in the day right now." I sighed leaning against the large window, enjoying the warm feeling of the sun. "I don't suppose you could make the stockmarket stop rising could you?" He chuckled.

"If I do will you come a week early so that we can visit?" I smirked.

"Yes Edward, if you somehow help me clear the entire month of _irritazione [11] _I've collected I would love to come and visit everyone." I couldn't stop smiling; it had really been to long since I'd last spoken to him. My phone beeped signaling a call from another client. "Ah! Will my work ever end?"

"Do you have another call?"

"Unfortunately." I sighed. "Well that's what you get for being so successful." I placed my hand on my forehead. "I wish I wasn't so rich; then maybe people would leave me alone." He chuckled into the receiver.

"You could always become a poor doctor again." I laughed.

"Carlisle would love that wouldn't he?" I could imagine having to revisit the white halls of my residency years; truly the most boring years of my life. "I honestly don't know how Carlisle is content with just being a doctor, its too repetitive, colds, flu, and the occasional pneumonia. It just isn't appealing anymore."

"Yes well he loves it."

"I know. He is the most compassionate man I've ever met. It's amazing to me." The phone beeped again. "Edward..."

"I should let you go."

"I'll call you soon." I sighed frustrated that our conversation had to end so soon. "I'll be expecting it."

"_Ciao_ _Mio_ _Amore_."

"_Ciao_ Caprice."

(Caprice- whimsical or unpredictable)

1) Mi dispiace- I'm sorry

Mio amore-My love

3) La mia dolce- my sweet

4) Come va- how are you

Il mio sole- my sunshine

Mia parola- my word

Scusi un attimo- Excuse me

Piacere- Please

Bellissimo- Lovely

Stupendo- marvelous

Irritazone- irritation


	2. Chapter 2

RE06: Thanks everyone for reading, R&R. By the way anyone else excited for Eclipse release today? I know I am!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the charcters except for Caprice.

After I finished an array of phone calls I spent all night trying to get ahead of my scheduled work so that I would have time to go to the U.S. for Edward's wedding. "It's a good thing that I don't need sleep." I muttered scanning over the endless spreadsheets that still needed to be completed. "I really do need to hire some more employees though. I don't know if I can keep doing all this on my own. My company's not so small anymore." I looked at the clock in the corner of my Ibook. It was six am. I looked out the window watching the sun rise out of my office windows. There was a knock at my door. "Come in." I said softly not looking up from the screen.

"Good morning ma'am." In walked my little secretary. I had found it nearly impossible to get everything done with just two hands so I had hired her knowing that I absolutely had no other choice. The fewer people I had around me the better. I didn't need them to start noticing how unusual I was.

"Good morning Francesca."

"I brought your coffee." She set the steaming cup on the corner of my desk, picking up the empty cup from yesterday. Little did she know that the plant in the corner had been the one consuming the endless cups she provided. I was truly surprised it hadn't died yet. "I'm sorry ma'am but weren't those the Gucci shoes you wore yesterday?" she asked as she set a pile of folders on my desk removing the ones I'd already completed.

"Yes, I didn't go home last night to change." She chuckled to herself shaking her head.

"For someone so beautiful you do not take very good care of yourself. You really shouldn't work so much."

"I will have to until it slows down around here." This would never happen.

"I'm sorry ma'am but don't you have enough money to stop working for the rest of your life?" I stopped typing and looked at her.

"Yes, I actually have enough money to stop working for twenty life times." I smiled slightly at the thought.

"Then why don't you shut down and take a vacation. I know you miss your family, why don't you go visit them?" I looked up at her shocked that she had said that. There's no way that she could know that Edward had called me. Maybe this was a sign that I should go. I mean the world would keep turning if I turned off my computer. She turned and walked out of the room before I could reply, knowing that she had stepped way beyond her boundaries. I'd never gotten mad at her for being forward. If there was one thing I had learned from living so long it's that getting mad and upset was never worth it. Why bother? I had eternity to enjoy, getting mad over all the small things was worthless. I picked up the cup of coffee she had left and smelled it. I had never really had coffee, it came after my time but I imagined that it was supposed to smell warm and earthy, which always made me think of Carlisle and sweet Edward all the way over in cloudy Washington, hiding from the sunlight. I sighed as my phone started ringing. I picked it up seeing that it was Zheong a client from China. I looked from my phone to my computer to the formidable pile of folders waiting for me to look at them. "Enough." I muttered and I threw my phone in the waste bin besides my desk and pulled the Bluetooth piece out of my ear leaving it on the desk. I clicked my laptop shut and shoved the folders into the bin with my phone. I stood up feeling lighter, like I could finally breathe. Francesca walked in at that moment.

"Ma'am I just wanted to apologize for-" She stopped midsentence seeing that I was grabbing my purse and coat. "Are you going out?"

"Yes can you call the car around front please?"

"But I thought you weren't scheduled for meeting until next week."

"Can you cancel that please? Along with every other engagement I have scheduled for the next month?" Her jaw dropped. "Oh and you have the next month as well, consider it a paid vacation. God knows we both need it." I turned and walked out of the office tossing the keys to her. As the elevator shut behind me I smiled unable to control my happiness towards the victory I'd just had. I was finally free from my enslavement to my job and I couldn't wait to see Edward's crooked smile when I showed up at his door step free from any chains to my investment prison.


	3. Chapter 3

RE06: So here is so more, By the way I do not own Twilight or any of the twilight characters, just Caprice

I got off the plane and headed to the gate trying to hurry so that I could get my rental car and head straight over to the Cullen's; trying to think of a way to hide myself from Edward's mind-reading. I was to busy looking over the paperwork for my rental car that I walked right by them. It was when I heard Carlisle's smooth voice that I turned around.

"Already forgotten your own family?" I almost tripped over my Prada heels.

"Carlisle?" I exclaimed and ran to him, enveloping him in a large hug. "Oh my son! How are you?" I pulled back kissing both of his cheeks, looking him over, making sure he was really there.

"Very well thank you. But you really shouldn't call me that people would begin to wonder." He teased. I laughed and looked around, suddenly noticing that everyone was with him: Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. I greeted them all with warm hugs and kisses. Jasper was the only one who seemed uncomfortable with my presence; he was after all the newest addition to the family.

"Esme I swear every time I see you, you have doubled in beauty." I said and she smiled sweetly. I couldn't believe Carlisle's luck in finding her for his mate. "And I bet it was Alice who knew that I was coming? I had forgotten that she wouldn't be able to keep a secret." She twirled where she stood looking as graceful as she was beautiful.

"Not a secret this big, after all it's been, twenty years since your last visit?"

"Twenty years to long if you ask me." Emmett said placing his large arm around my shoulder. "I was getting tired of not having you around to pick on all the time. Grandma." I pushed him away softly and laughed at his comment. I almost started crying realizing how much I had missed this. None of us came from anywhere near each other but we were a family, one that could never be broken apart. I felt Jasper's aura of relaxation come over me keeping the tears at bay. I smiled at him appreciatively and he smiled back.

"Since he's not here I'm guessing Edward doesn't know?" Rosalie smiled.

"No we sent him out of town with his fiancé. We needed him to be as far away as possible so that he doesn't read your mind when we bring you into town." I smiled. They had it all planned out.

"So how long will you be staying with us?" Carlisle asked as we began heading towards the baggage claim.

"Well I can honestly stay as long as I want, but I had only planned on a month, assuming that I'm welcome that long." I said gauging his reaction.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you wish." Esme said softly from behind. I turned and smiled at her.

"Yes it will be wonderful to hear everything that has happened in these years apart." Carlisle said as Emmett and Jasper began collecting all of my suitcases.

I tucked a long piece of hair behind my ear, "Emmett was right, twenty years is to long." I whispered and looked up at Carlisle with a beaming smile. He smirked and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Welcome home. It's good to have you here." He muttered as he hugged me.

"Home?" I looked around at my family suddenly realizing that even though I was a million miles away from Italy that I was truly home for the first time in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

RE06: I do not own anything but Caprice

"_Non posso credere che_… (1)" I muttered as Carlisle pulled towards their house. "When did you get such a beautiful house?" I asked as the car rolled into the driveway. The house was large and painted a beautiful ivory color. The walls were built of windows which I found ironic since vampires were supposed to hide in the dark.

"Well as our family grew so did our house." Esme said with a smile. Carlisle came around and opened Esme's door and then mine. I stepped out of the car feeling the cool breeze move my hair.

"This is… _meraviglioso (2)_." I muttered as I looked around at the surrounding area. The house was surrounded by miles and miles of forest which must have made it perfect for their lifestyle; and all the greenery was a nice change compared to the beachside I lived by.

"You like it?" Carlisle asked coming up behind me. "You could always move here." He suggested.

"Carlisle you know that I love Greece too much to move away. Besides you know I'm simply addicted to sunlight." I laughed and rubbed my hand down his arm. He caught my arm and linked it with his.

"Wait until you see the inside." We walked up the stairs and into the house.

"Well I can honestly say that I am (very) pleased with the way you all are living." I crossed my legs and fingered a piece of my hair. "I was worried for a moment that my son wasn't living in the best conditions." Everyone laughed at my sarcasm. Esme came in and handed me a glass of wine.

"I promise you I'm taking very good care of your son Ms. Caldosta." Esme said placing a soft kiss on Carlisle's forehead. I smiled as she slipped next to Carlisle and he wrapped his arm around her.

"So when should we expect Edward and his Fiancé?" Alice closed her eyes and I watched as her eyelids fluttered. Jasper placed his hand in hers and her golden eyes flashed open.

"He'll be here in ten minutes." She said simply. I turned and looked at Carlisle.

"I assume that you all have devised a plan that will keep me from being 'heard by Edward."

"Yes well we're going to hide your scent by simply dressing you in some of Rosalie's clothes." I exchanged a smile with Rose.

"Understandable, but what about his mind reading?"

"That is going to be a little more difficult," Carlisle said looking at Esme. "We've discovered that there really isn't much we can do but hopefully because he'll be focused enough on Bella that he won't think twice about you being here." I was so excited to see Edward I could hardly stand it. I took a sip of my wine and then Rosalie stood.

"Come, let's go pick out an outfit." I placed my glass on the table.

"I will be honest Rose," I said taking her hand as we walked up the stairs. "I have been dying to see your closet." She laughed and pulled me up the rest of the stairs and into her room.

"Wow! Rose she looks better in your clothes than you do!" Emmett said as I descended the stairs. Rose glared at him and gently punched him on the arm. I smiled.

"You're lucky that she loves you, otherwise you might have gone flying through your first wall." I joked pushing him gently.

"Alright enough joking, we'd all better focus our thoughts; Edward will be here any moment." A rush of excitement went through me as we all sat on the couch waiting for the moment we could surprise him.

As we pulled up to the house I looked at Bella, she had fallen asleep in the passenger seat on the way home. I pushed a piece of her hair away from her face and smiled. I couldn't believe that in a couple of weeks I would be her husband. "How did I get to be so lucky?" I thought and put the car in park. The lights in the house were all dimmed except for the living room. "I wonder why they're not all in the kitchen?" After practically forcing me out of the house with Bella today my family then invited us to come home and have dinner…well Bella would be having dinner while the rest of us simply sat. I gently shook Bella. "Bella, we're here." She turned her head looking at me.

"Did I really fall asleep?" She murmured stretching. "Yes you talked quite a bit in your sleep too." At hearing this she blushed, her cheeks becoming a beautiful rose color.

"Come on they're waiting for us." I walked around to her side of the car and opened the door offering her a hand up and she took it bumping into me obviously still a little uncoordinated from her nap. As we headed up towards the house I could hear everyone's thoughts. Their thoughts were all very random and skipping around. It was strange that they weren't having a conversation at all…As we approached the front door I opened it and allowed Bella to go through first and then followed her in.

We were all sitting silently on the couch when the front door suddenly opened and in walked a beautiful young girl. Bella I assumed. And then in walked my lovely little Edward. When he spotted me and flew across the room taking me in his arms. "Caprice!" He swung me around in a circle before placing me on my feet.

"Edward, _mio dolce_." I kissed both sides of his face and pulled him into a hug.

"What a wonderful surprise! Is this why you kicked me out of the house Carlisle?" Edward turned and Carlisle simply smiled in reply. "And you must be Bella." I said offering a hand to the poor confused girl standing in the doorway.

"Yes. I'm Isabella Swan." "Soon to be Cullen." I added making her blush. I glanced down and saw her nervously twirl the engagement ring on her finger. "I'm Caprice Caldosta." She took my hand and I pulled her into a warm hug. She seemed very uneasy about me especially since Edward and I were so close, she didn't know the whole story though.

"Bella, Caprice has been a friend of the family since the beginning." Her mouth shaped an O form and she looked at little more comfortable.

"Yes I'm actually Carlisle's mother."

"Caprice." Carlisle protested from where he sat. I smiled.

"Alright, I'm not his blood mother, well sort of." A few chuckles sounded.

"Would you like to hear the story Bella?" Edward asked taking her hand. She seemed to relax as Edward took her hand in his. That was true love.

"Come now Edward no one wants to hear the story, you're just trying to be polite." I moved and sat on the couch next to Jasper and Rosalie.

"I would like to hear it." Bella said in her small voice. "I love history after all." I smiled. And Emmett laughed next to me.

"Yeah this old lady could give you a complete history of the world, beginning to end." I gently pushed Emmett with my elbow. Bella looked shocked.

"I assure you he's exaggerating. I'm not _that_ old."

"Yeah only half a millennia." I glared at Jasper playfully.

"Never give a lady's age out Jasper! Where are your manners?" I'm so glad that I had this family, they certainly reminded me that it was good to learn how to take a joke. "Please Carlisle, would you like to tell the story?" I asked hoping to get myself out of this one.

"No mother this is your story I'm afraid. You know it better than I." I sighed defeated.


	5. Chapter 5

_RE06: OK! Here's next chapter! I do not own anything! _

_**__I updated this chapter because someone sweetly brought it to my attention that I left it totally in block text UGH. So sorry! I hope this makes things a little easier to read!_

Chapter 5

"I apologize in advance if I bore you to death." I said to Bella who was now cuddled up to Edward on the couch opposite me. "I was born in Venice, Italy in 1035." Bella gasped, shocked by my age. I simply smiled and continued.

"I was the daughter of a very wealthy tradesman and the most sought after women by the time I turned ten. Everyone thought I was lovely and I was praised for it; ironically though my beauty was my downfall in the end. After killing most of my people in one night the Volturi came demanding a sacrifice from our village in exchange for their protection. When they asked Caius who they wanted he chose me...and so at was fifteen and I was forced to be Caius' slave. He made my life miserable during my imprisonment to the point that I dreamt of dying in order to be free. It was when I tried to escape that Caius decided I no longer of any use to him. So he beat me to the brink of death. I was eighteen at the time and it was Aro who turned me. He had pity on me and told me that he didn't want to see something so beautiful die this way."

I closed my eyes briefly recalling all the old images. I shuddered silently and continued. "After biting me he had my body dumped into a nearby river and the current carried me away from all that I'd known. I floated for three days while my body burned inside. When I awakened from my sleep I realized that I wasn't dead but undead. Once the thirst hit me I was struck with severe guilt and mourned for days over the loss of my humanity. Like Carlisle I tried to kill myself, not wanting to take the life of another because I had lost mine. But I was unsuccessful so I resolved myself to starve to death." I saw everyone cringe at the thought of dying with such immense pain.

"I wandered for sometime until I couldn't take it anymore. Sadly a boar was the first living creature that came my way and I drank it dry." I smiled a little embarrassed by the thought.

"It was then that I discovered that I didn't have to drink human blood, but animal blood could sustain me just as well. I was able to see myself in a brighter light then. I was able to come to terms with what I'd become. I was no longer a monster but a person who had all the time in the world to enjoy life. I found purpose in living and found myself able to start taking care of myself again but also making sure to use extra precaution when it came to humans.

"I managed to build a life of my own careful to live outside of a small town in Greece. I did everything in my power to stay away from humans because I knew I couldn't trust myself. I lived with very little but since I could hunt my own food I was able to manage, it was when I heard news of my father's death that life began to improve. As it turns out when my father died he was in denial that I had died during my slavery and in turn he left me all of his wealth; which I claimed as discretely as I could, I didn't need everyone knowing that I was still alive. With his money I was able to travel and attend school.

"And since I had grown up in a time where women were sheltered I learned a lot about the world during my travels. I began to attend schools eager to learn more. I learned several languages, how politics worked, and the basics of medical science. After studying all sorts of subjects I realized that I had a gift in business. I began trading and investing my father's money in other people's inventions. Of course shortly after I had finally decided what I was going to do with my life the hunting began."

I saw Carlisle's smiled falter for a moment, next was the part neither of us really cared for. "At first the crowds left me alone since I didn't look like a vampire and was an active member of society. But one day someone saw me feeding in the woods and turned me in. I instantly fled but since I was interrupted while trying to feed I was weak. As the people began to chase me I ran for fear that I would hurt them. But as you know there one unlucky man who decided to go after me alone. I couldn't stand his scent it was too much so I turned and attacked." I looked at Carlisle unable to return the small smile he held.

"I went back and looked for him, so that I could try and make amends for what I had done, but he was gone. I searched every country in Europe but could not find him. Since I had barely bitten him our blood bond was weaker than usual which made it impossible to locate him. I gave up eventually knowing that I would be alone for the rest of eternity. I deserved nothing less than that."

I looked up and heard a muffled cry from Esme. I'm sure if tears could come from her eyes they would be falling. "I continued my work investing in everything I thought was worthwhile; it was when I heard about a venture to a new world that my life changed. I was one of the first to make the journey to the Americas. I had been in Europe for so long that I yearned to see a new world and it was everything I desired. I had plenty of land and business to keep myself occupied. Life went on and I was at peace with my solidarity. It was after they finished the railroads that I had it all. I had invested everything in them and gained quite of bit of interest when the money came back. During that time I was the richest person in the world but still had no one to share it with. I contemplated many times changing a human. But I remembered how much I loathed my creator and I did not wish for someone to hate me with such passion so I persevered."I took a deep breath remembering the next part very vividly.

"It was after Carlisle created Edward that I was able to find them. I'm not sure if it's simply because it made the bond easier to find when he transferred it to Edward or if it was because I had just chanced into moving into the same state as them but I showed up at their house one day to find newly born Edward all by himself. He knew that I was a vampire and allowed me to wait until Carlisle returned home. And in that short time I fell in love with my grandson. He is truly a sweet soul." I caught Bella's eyes and she blushed.

"I waited all day for Carlisle to return and when he did I nearly scared him to death. He thought that I was a human who had stumbled into his house and was about to fall prey to Edward." Now I smiled remembering the first time I laid eyes on Carlisle.

"After begging for his forgiveness Carlisle assured me that there was nothing to apologize for. We talked all night and he told me that since I turned him into a vampire he had become a doctor and had used his immortality to save many people, including my Edward." I looked up and saw Bella staring intently at me, she was so awed by my story that her mouth was hanging open every so slightly.

I giggled and continued. "After finding Carlisle and Edward everything changed. My life suddenly had a purpose. All the money that I had collected could now go towards helping those that I loved and since I could never have a family of my own I adopted them as my child and grandchild." I sat back in the couch. "And as my family has grown so has my joy, who could ask for more?" I gently placed my hand over Rosalie's and Jasper's hands and looking at Emmett and Alice with a smile.

"And most kids think that they've got a Grandmother who spoils them but mine's a billionairess who flies all the way from Greece, some how escaping all of her world famous clients, so that she may attend my wedding." Edward joked.

"Yes well you are the best grandchildren a grandmother could ask for." I teased back.

"That was a great story thank you for sharing it. It's amazing how much you've survived through."

"Yes living so long gives you a long time to think about what's really important…and that's why I'm here." I said grateful that my eyes had been opened to that truth.

"Well I can say that I am overjoyed that you came early. I want you to tell me everything that's happened in the last few years."

"Now Edward I just took up half an hour giving my life's story I think I've done quite enough talking for one night." I said drawing an imaginary zipper over my mouth. He smiled that crooked smile and shook his head.

"I almost forgot! Didn't we promise Bella dinner? We should probably start cooking." Esme said rising from the couch, I watched as she headed off into the kitchen followed by Rosalie and Alice.

"Can I help?" I asked standing.

"No." She snapped. "We never let the guests cook. It's just not polite." Emmett grabbed my arm pulling me back onto the couch.

"But I'm the only one who actually eats, I don't know if I trust you _sanguisuga_ with my food."

Esme turned around, "I promise I won't put any poison on yours Bella but Caprice I don't know if I can make any promises." I smirked. Esme could be saucy when she wanted to.

_RE06: I updated this chapter because someone sweetly brought it to my attention that I left it totally in block text UGH. So sorry! I hope this makes things a little easier to read!_


	6. Chapter 6

RE06: Ok so I promise the romance will be happening soon! Read and Review!

I slept last night for the first time in twenty years; which I found strange since my body doesn't need rest. It was actually a difficult feat in itself. In order to sleep my body and mind had to be in a total state of relaxation which rarely ever happened. I had gone out to dinner with Carlisle last night, wanting to spend some quality time with my son and had returned home feeling quite content. I remember laying down, closing my eyes and then waking up in an amazing dream full of vivid colors and people all dancing around each other. Everyone around me was dressed in the Elizabethan style all the women in curls and corsets, the men in wigs and breeches. And I was by myself watching everyone dance. I wondered if perhaps it was just a memory that my mind was replaying but then a man stepped into view, one that I'd never seen in my life; if I had then I wouldn't still be alone. He was beautiful, tall and dark but with an innocent smile on his face. He asked me if I wanted to dance and before I could say yes everything flashed forward and I was in the twenties. Everyone around me was dancing swing and I was dressed like a flapper. Again I stood on the side watching the couples dance around me. But I was only alone for a minute and then the same man came over to me and embraced me in a warm hug; he then whisked me out to the dance floor. We danced for a while, moving together so gracefully you'd never believe we weren't one spirit it was amazing the connection I felt with this 'dream man' but everything moved again and we were in the fifties enjoying a shake for two in a small diner. He had his hair slicked back like a greaser and a leather jacket on I was in a pair of black nylon pants and a matching black top. It was when he was about to tell me his name that I awoke in my bed with a start.

After realizing that I was awake I quickly climbed out of bed trying to shake the feeling of loneliness that haunted me. I sighed and began brushing my hair. I guess with the wedding only a few days away I had love on the mind. I picked out a cute pencil skirt and a silky lavender top along with a pair of black heels. I used my hair-straightener to flatten out my wild hair and then put on a little bit of blush to add some color to my tanned face. I walked back into my room and Edward was sitting on the bed. "Good morning." I said with a smile.

"Good morning. You look nice."

"Thank you." I said running my hands over my skirt.

"You must be a better runner since I last saw you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if we're going hunting today then you're going in those shoes?" I smirked looking down at the high heels on my feet. They were at least four inches.

"Beauty before comfort." I teased, he chuckled. "You must take into account though Edward that I have been doing this a lot longer then you infants." I said heading out of the room and down the stairs where all of my grandchildren waited for me.

"Wow Caprice I think you're probably the only person I know that wears stilettos while hunting wild animals." Emmett said as he saw my outfit, Jasper snickered. I was going to have to teach these boys a little something about respect.

"You needn't worry Emmett; I'll make sure to keep all the very best grizzlies for myself." I glided past him and out the door. He laughed excited for a challenge and followed me. As soon as my feet hit the dirt I took off running feeling the wind blow by my face. I laughed as Emmett fell behind and then began sprinting as fast as I could. Emmett was probably stronger than me but he definitely wasn't faster. It was then that Edward's scent began to grow stronger. I knew he would catch up. Although we'd never raced I was sure he was much faster than I. I broke into the clearing first though and dug my heels into the dirt stopping instantly. I closed my eyes as everyone drew closer and began smelling the air for anything of interest. There was a large pack of elk nearby but I wanted something a little more exciting.

Suddenly a new scent caught my attention. It was a very strange scent; it smelled something like honey and wildflowers. Edward instantly appeared at my side lifting the thoughts from my head. "How strange you find their scent pleasant?" He asked sounding confused.

"Who are they?" I asked eager to know where such an attractive scent was coming from.

"That's the nearby reservation of Quileute werewolves that live in LaPush."

"Werewolves?" I asked arching an eyebrow. "You live in quite a diverse little town don't you?"

"Yes I guess you could say we do." He said, "But I can't get over the fact that you think they smell attractive. All of us can't stand their awful smell with the exception of Carlisle of course."

"Do you think we could go and meet them? I've never actually met a tame werewolf before."

He frowned "Unfortunately we are not allowed to cross over into their reservation they're afraid that we might kill their people with our 'untamable lust for blood'."

I tried not to laugh at his sarcasm. "Come to think of it blood sounds rather good right now." I said switching the subject back to our hunt.

"How about a nice pair of mountain lions?" Edward asked playfully.

"That's sounds great but I had my heart set on a tasty grisly." I teased back. He closed his eyes his eyelids fluttering slightly.

"I think that could be arranged." He said turning back to me. I smiled and followed after him.


	7. Chapter 7

RE06: ok so I'm still building up to the most exciting part! I know the suspense is killing me so you all must be dead already! lol. No but seriously I will post more soon! R&R!

I do not own the beauty that is the Cullens and Jacob Black

Time went by rather fast and a week turned into two weeks which turned into a month and brought along with it the arrival of Edward's wedding. I could barely contain my excitement for Edward and Isabella. The night before the ceremony I was allowed to help Alice, Renee (Isabella's charming mother), and Esme with the left over plans for the wedding. I could tell that this wedding would be one of the most memorable events ever planned. Alice had planned every minor detail making sure to tend to every need and desire that Isabella lay before her. I was amazed at what she was capable of.

"Alice this is beautiful how in the world did you manage to do all this on your own?" Renee asked as she toured the house. It was already decorated for the wedding which was to be the following morning.

"I didn't do it _all._ I did receive quite a bit of help." She glanced in my direction but I just smiled waving off her praise.

"Please Alice without you amazing eye for beauty none of this would have bee possible." I replied turning her compliment back on herself.

"So does that mean when you finally get married I can plan your wedding?" Alice said not taking into account Renee did not know the true situation.

"Caprice! You mean you are not married yet? I don't believe it." Her words made my heart sink.

"No I'm not married." I said trying to fight the empty feeling coming on. I did not mind talking about relationships so long as they did not include me.

"Well I guess that makes sense. You must be to busy fighting off all the men chasing after you." Renee teased. We sat down at one of the tables Alice had already decorated. A large white candle sat at the center burning brightly as the sun began to set.

"Yes that's it." I replied wanting to end the conversation quickly.

"I still cannot believe that in less than twenty-four hours our children will be married." Esme said, saving the day.

"I know! I never thought I would be losing my baby so soon." Renee said. I could hear the confliction in her voice. She was excited that her daughter had found true love and loyalty in Edward but still sad that her daughter had decided to marry so young.

"I wouldn't think of it that way Renee." I said trying to encourage her. "I know from experience that children who are married become closer to their mothers than ever before. Besides I don't think Edward would allow Isabella to go a week without calling you." This made her smile and I hoped that she took my words to heart. There was a pause in the conversation as we all were lost in our thoughts Renee was the first to speak.

"I'm beat! I think I'll head off to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." She said yawning slightly.

"I know with all this work you would think that I was the one getting married tomorrow." Alice joked and faked a yawn herself. As they headed inside I fell behind to finish watching the sun set. As I watched the brilliant colors fade I felt a few tears slide down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and sniffed slightly trying to keep myself together.

"Caprice." Esme's gentle voice sounded from behind. I turned and smiled at her slightly. "There is no reason to cry." She said comfortingly putting her arm around me. "Your time will come and when it does it will be perfect." I nodded.

"I understand. I though I had accepted that until I realized that all of my children have found their true loves. Being around so many happy couples makes my loneliness more obvious to me." I said trying not to sound selfish. "It's just I was fine knowing that Edward and I had each other but now that he has Isabella I feel as though I have no one who understands." She squeezed my shoulders in support. I stood up straight wiping away all the tears that had escaped. "It's too late for this kind of talk though." I said trying to ignore this emptiness.

"No Caprice it's best that you face these feeling now. You need to search your heart while it is still tender and find what it is that makes you feel this way. You do know that we all love you dearly; Carlisle more than anyone." I smiled at the thought of when I first stumbled across my son, he was so young, but now he was everything I could've asked for in a child. And Esme was the perfect mother for their children, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and of course Edward. I had so much to be thankful for; finding a relationship should be the last thing on my mind.

"Thank you Esme." I said hugging her softly. "You are a true friend." She pulled away gently pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"We're all here for each other. No matter what the need is, now come inside." She replied taking my hand and leading me inside where my family was waiting.

RE06: Ok more to come soon! R&R Please! I LOVE IT


	8. Chapter 8

RE06: So I decided to end the agony and bring Jacob into the picture! FINALLY! I know it took me nine chapters to finally introduce our leading man!

I do not own Twilight Saga...but if I did I would so own Jacob.

"Breathe Bella; you're going to be fine." I put my arms around her trying to help her into her high heels. She was shaking nervously and Alice and I were trying our best to calm her pounding heart.

"But what if I fall down the stairs or trip on my way to the altar?" her words were jumbled as she began to panic even worse. I placed both hands on her shoulders.

"_Isabella_ _Bellisimo_ _Swan_!" I said firmly. She snapped her attention to me her eyes swimming. "You need to calm down. Edward is out there waiting for you and you need to get through this in order to be with him forever. You do want to be with him don't you?" I asked and she nodded furiously. "Alright then just breathe and think of what's to come." She sat on the small vanity stool swaying slightly and closed her eyes. Alice looked at me impressed that I had been able to calm down the nervous bride to be. "I need to go get ready will you be fine with her?" I asked.

"Yes, she should be fine now."

"Alright." I walked past Alice and headed to the spare room I had been using during my stay. I quickly messed with my hair trying to get it to fall completely flat. I then put on my makeup and slipped into my dress. It was funny that the theme of the wedding was Edward. Unknowingly I had picked out an amber dress that matched the color of his eyes perfectly. It was an Italian designed silk dress that was completely backless all the way down to the small of my back. The front was modest but I made sure to pin it up just in case. I checked myself once over in the mirror and then slipped into my gold heels. I quickly headed back to Alice's room ready to help her walk Isabella down the stairs.

"I can't do this Alice I'm going to fall all over myself." She said as we both took a hand.

"Trust me Bella you're going to be fine. Charlie won't let you fall." She groaned.

"Oh no Charlie's going to fall with me too." I tried my hardest to hold on to her gently as we descended the stairs.

"Wow Bells." Charlie waited at the bottom of the stairs, his jaw dropped at the sight of his daughter.

"You look…great." I smiled as he gently took Isabella drawing her into a hug. He was a very loving father I could tell by the way her looked at her.

"Thanks Dad." She said smiling. I think she finally calmed down. Alice and I looked at each other taking a deep breath of relief. When they had been planning the ceremony I had not been a part of the equation so I unfortunately had no one to walk with down the aisle. I followed after Jasper and Esme trying to focus on the fact that none of this was about me. Since it was considered strange for there to be a woman among groomsmen I decided not to be apart of the wedding party and instead sat in the front row as an honored guest. It seemed to be more fitting that the grandmother sit and watch instead of participate. We all stood as Isabella began her walk down the aisle and I prayed silently that she would not trip. But she managed to make it all the way down the aisle without one misstep and as she kissed Edward, her husband, I couldn't help but cry in pure joy for them. It was beautiful.

The ceremony melted into the after party and everyone began drinking and dancing and talking about how beautiful everything was. I don't believe Alice had ever been praised so much in her life. But I simply sat by myself sipping a cocktail enjoying the humming of conversations. I was reminded of my dream. Here I was sitting on the sideline watching all the happy couples dance waiting for my dream man to come and whisk me off my feet. I waited until the line died down to greet Edward and Isabella and then walked over eager to get my focus onto someone else. I walked up and hugged Edward kissing him on both cheeks and then enveloped Isabella in the same hug. "_congratulazioni!" _I said trying my best to contain my joy. "How wonderful that you both are finally married!" Edward exchanged a glance with Isabella and she simply smiled back.

"Thank you Caprice for everything, especially for helping Alice to make my wife the most beautiful creature in the room." Isabella turned deep red and Edward and I laughed. Our laughter died down and Edward suddenly turned his attention to someone behind me.

"Ah Caprice I don't believe that you've met Jacob yet." Edward said with a large grin motioning behind me. I turned around only to lay my eyes on the most beautiful creature. He was the man from my dreams, the one I never thought I could have. He stood at least six foot six and had short black hair that was cut unevenly which only added to his rugged attraction. His skin was a russet brown and only a few shades darker than my tanned skin. His features were sharp but his lips were soft and round verging on the color of fresh peaches. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him he was tall, dark, and handsome and unlike any other man I'd seen. His eyes met mine and I had to catch my breath. I felt his gaze burning into me, those chocolate brown eyes actually made my heart beat.

"_Infine_." I whispered knowing that this was it. He was the one I'd been waiting for all my life. Over 900 years and I finally found him. He quickly stepped forward a crooked smile on his lips. He looked as though he would sweep me off the floor and kiss me right there. It took all that I had not to close the gap between us.

"Caprice this is Jacob Black." Edward said. "Jacob this is my dearest friend Caprice Caldosta she flew here from Greece for the wedding." Jacob extended his hand and I was all too eager to touch him. As my hand slid into his I wondered if he could tell that I was indeed a vampire; but his heated skin overwhelmed my slightly cool hand.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said politely.

"No, the pleasure is mine." I said with a small smile. I knew instantly from his scent that he was a werewolf, but I knew that he was completely unaware that I was anything but human. That was my power after all. My scent, temperature, and body all appeared human. I could even eat human food when I desired it but I still required a diet of blood. I had all the benefits that vampires acquired through their death, superhuman strength, smell, speed, intelligence beyond measure and a heightened sense of intuition. I remember when I had first come to see Carlisle he almost didn't believe that I was like him, especially since I didn't sparkle like they did.

RE06: Yay! So it begins! Anyway the next chapter is from Jacob's POV I promise it will be awesome! R&R PLEASE I LOVE IT!


	9. Chapter 9

RE06: Ok so here it is...*drum roll* the NEXT CHAPTER! Woot!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

By the way the POV changes back and forth during this chapter, from Jacob to Caprice!

I couldn't believe that I had actually agreed to this. If it wasn't for Billy begging me to go I would've stayed home so I could curse myself for ever falling for Bella Swan. All of the people around me were dancing and having the time of their lives and here I was sulking in the dark because I couldn't get over the fact that Bella, _My_ _Bella_ had married that leech. I finished off my second glass of champagne, it was the only alcohol I could get away with seeing as I was still underage, and pulled at the tie on my neck tired of having it restraining my breathing and threw it to the ground. Bella and Edward stood in the corner meeting their guests and I felt nauseous just looking at her, she was gorgeous. I checked my watch and saw that it was almost eight o' clock and I wondered how much longer Billy would make me stay. "I might as well go find the old man before it gets past his bed time." I mumbled and stood up ready to go inside. It was when I caught sight of her yellow dress that I turned around. It was a long silk yellow gown that was completely backless showing off her smooth, tanned skin. Her hair was long, rolled into soft curls down her back and was the color of midnight. I couldn't see her face. She had her back to me and instead she was facing that blood sucker and Bella. She and the leech were discussing Bella which only succeeded in making her lovely face turn red. Both the woman in the yellow dress and Cullen broke out in laughter. His laughs made me want to wring his filthy neck but her laughter echoed through out the room. It sounded like chimes caught in the cool breeze. I wished she would turn around so that I wouldn't have to get any closer to the 'happy couple' I'd suffered enough masochism tonight. "It's probably best that she didn't notice me though" I though to myself, "wouldn't want someone so beautiful wasting her time trying to make me love her." I mumbled. I swear I saw his ears perk up at my words and his eyes caught mine for a second and then the words came out of his mouth.

"Ah Caprice, I don't believe you've met Jacob yet." He motioned to me and she slowly turned around revealing herself to be the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. I saw her stunning face and I suddenly felt as though everything was floating around me. All of it was disappearing and she was all that stood before me. Her lovely heart-shaped face was framed by her silky black hair and soft bangs lidded her teal eyes. She had smooth pink lips that were perched below her cutely pointed nose and a body that would have made a supermodel's jaw drop. I quickly crossed the room eager to finally touch the woman who I belonged to.

~Caprice~

"Would you like to dance?" I asked before the thought could even cross his mind.

"Yeah." He said caught off guard by my question. He followed me out to the dance floor and instantly took me into his arms and we began to sway. His hand seemed to fit perfectly in mine and his other found its place on my lower back where my dress did not cover my skin. I swear if my heart was still beating it would certainly not have liked this. "So you're from Greece? That's a very long way for a wedding." His deep voice sent shivers down my spine, he could talk forever and I wouldn't mind. I smiled at his question.

"Yes well it's nice to get away from it all now and then; especially for something as joyous as a wedding. What about you have you lived in Forks your whole life?" I hoped that he could understand me through my thick Italian accent.

"Actually I'm from La Push. But yeah I've been here my whole life. I'm only seventeen after all." He joked and twirled me. I'd almost forgotten that he was just a baby. He probably hadn't even graduated from high school yet. I couldn't hold back the chuckle that rose at the thought of Jacob in a graduation gown.

~Jacob~

I couldn't believe how beautiful her laughter was. Seriously, who knew imprinting could be this intense? Here was this complete stranger who I just met and then _bam_ I'm completely enamored with everything about her. Especially the way her body felt in my arms as we danced. "So what do you do?" I asked eager to keep that lovely voice ringing in my ears.

"Well," she paused and smiled. "I'm an investment advisor." I almost choked on the air in my lungs.

"In-investment advisor? And how old are you?" I knew it wasn't exactly polite to ask a lady how old she was but she definitely didn't look old enough to be an accomplished investment advisor.

~Caprice~

I laughed at his shock. Now was the time to be very careful with my words. I could either drop hints that might lead him on in the right direction or I could make him run in circles. By the confused look on his face I thought maybe I should be nice. "Well to be honest I'm eighteen." He looked nauseous.

"Eighteen?" I nodded.

"Yes but I've been in business for quite sometime so it's nothing new to me. Therefore it wasn't difficult to become an advisor."

~Jacob~

She said she'd been in business for a long time and I believed her, but the question was how long had she been in business for? I mean most people graduate from high school at eighteen and then go to college and party their butts off only to try and fumble their way into the business world while still nursing a hangover. But here was this beautiful woman who looked like she belonged in some large office building telling people what to do. There was no way she was only eighteen but I didn't want to ruin our conversation by being to nosey. I decided to change the subject. "So you're good friends with all the Cullen's or just Edward?"

~Caprice~

I grimaced knowing that this question had been coming all along. "Well Edward and Carlisle have been my friends for a _long_ time. The rest of the family is very close to my heart though." I put emphasis on the word long so that he might catch what I was really telling him. His eyebrows furrowed at my words.

"Really…and how long have you known Carlisle?" I wondered if this was the right time to tell him that I wasn't human after all. But we had just met did I really want to ruin the night so soon? I looked into his chocolate eyes, perhaps though I should test his faithfulness. If I really wanted to spend eternity with him than maybe I should tell him the truth. "I've known Carlisle since he was born, well reborn I should say." I swear I nearly watched his eyes pop out of his head.

~Jacob~

"But that would make you a-" she put a finger against my lips. "Yes it would make me his mother. I created Carlisle." She smiled and looked distant for a moment. "It's a very long story I wouldn't mind telling you, later of course, we have far to much company around to be speaking about _rinascita_ right now." I couldn't believe it! She was a vampire like the Cullens. Even older than Carlisle.

"Since we're being honest here maybe you could tell me how old you really are?" I asked leaning forward, pressing my lips against her ear. I could feel her tense up in my arms. Was I actually making her nervous?

~Caprice~

I couldn't breathe with him being this close; I guess it was a good thing I didn't need oxygen to function. "I was born in the summer of 1035."

"No-" His words faded as he pulled back. "And that makes you?" He struggled to do the math.

"974." He chuckled.

"I guess it's true what my friends all told me." Now it was my turn to be confused.

"And what is that?"

"I like older women." I laughed along with him. He was taking all this quite well. The song changed from the slow jazz to something a little faster. All the couples around us began to disperse.

"Perhaps we should go get a drink?" He asked leading me towards the bar. I took his hand and followed his lead.


	10. Chapter 10

RE06: Hey guys back again! Here's the next exciting installment of My Sunshine! Hope you all enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!

I do not own Twilight or Jacob Black just like to make fun stories based off them!

After we got our drinks I led her out into the garden the Cullen's had out back. There was absolutely no one outside the lit canopy where the dancing was being done. We were surrounded by darkness but I could see the outline of her lovely face illuminated by the full moon. "Since we're both being honest here maybe I should tell you that I'm not human either." She smirked as she lowered her wine glass from her lips. "Yes, you're actually a werewolf." My face fell, how did she know that I was a werewolf but I didn't know that she was a vampire? "But how?" I asked totally confused. "I suppose you could think of me as a human/vampire hybrid. As you are aware all vampires have their own little gift. Something they can do that no other vampire can recreate such as Edward can read minds and Alice's premonitions. Well my gift is that when I was turned into a vampire I still managed to retain much of my humanity. I can go out in the sunlight without fear of revealing myself; I can eat human food, and still enjoy it. I don't smell or look like a vampire either." I was stunned. What were the odds that the woman I would imprint on was a classy, intelligent and drop dead gorgeous _vampire_? Who had also some how managed to keep her humanity intact? This was something out of a cheap fantasy novel. But here she was sitting next to me her blue eyes reflecting the light of the moon. "So do you still need to drink blood?" I asked. I was curious wanting to know everything about her. "Yes I still need to drink blood, but like Carlisle I am a vegetarian." I chuckled still amused with the idea of a vegetarian vampire.

I loved hearing him laugh, especially at this moment. I honestly was waiting for him to get up and leave after discovering that I was a vampire in disguise. I watched as he took a sip of his drink and then leaned back into the wood bench we were sitting on. "I'm just curious." He started his sentence and then paused. "Do you by chance know anything about Imprinting?" I felt my eyebrow rise as his question sunk in. "Yes, I actually know quite a bit about werewolves. May I ask why?" I could only hope that he was suggesting that he had imprinted on me. No. That was certainly no way to think. I had lived my whole life alone, now was not the time to put all my hopes into a lottery drawing for love.

I smiled. So she knew about imprinting, I wondered if she understood what I was hinting at and if she did would she accept me? She seemed at ease right now sitting next to me alone in the dark but that because she could probably kick my butt into next week. "What would you say if I told you that I had imprinted tonight?" I couldn't keep the crazy grin from my face. I was eager to hear her reply.

I bit my lip trying to keep my composure. There is no way that this amazingly perfect man who just walked into my life five minutes ago could be in love with me. "Really…may I ask who?" I didn't want to let him know that I had jumped to the conclusion that it was me.

She was just teasing me now.

"Alright I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone." He said leaning towards me. I took a deep breath out of instinct "I swear I won't tell a soul." I whispered. "Ok." He paused pushing my hair away from my ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin. "My imprint is…Edward." He didn't pull back to check my reaction but he stayed there as I began to crack up. I threw my head back in laughter and then tried to cover my mouth, stifling my laughs. "I thought you'd like that." He said a huge grin on his face. He was truly charming. "_Il mio sole_, you are quite hilarious."

There she was again dazzling me with her Italian lingo. Hearing those sweet words come out of such beautiful lips. It took all I had not to kiss her. "What did you say?" I asked as her laughing died down. "I said that you are quite hilarious." She restated taking another drink. "No before that. You said something in Italian." "Oh yes, sorry I do that a lot. It's hard when you've been speaking a language for over 900 hundred years to suddenly block it out of every sentence." She smiled that sweet smile and I felt myself shiver. "But what does _Il mio sole_mean?" I asked trying my best not to butcher her language. "It's a nickname that I gave Edward when I first met him but I think that it some how fits you better." Ok now I was confused. Did that mean that she liked me as a brother or that she used to like Cullen as more than friends? Hopefully the meaning of the words would clarify some. "So what does it mean?" I asked again trying not to sound too annoying. "It means My Sunshine." She said meeting my gaze. My heart nearly pounded out of my chest. With a look like that it was unmistakable, she liked me…a lot. But I couldn't say that I didn't return the feeling. "Then maybe I should give you a nickname to…" I said looking away, I was too nervous to look her straight in the eyes. "Oh?" She had a teasing tone, "And what would that be?" Taking a deep breath I looked up. "My imprint."

RE06: AAAAAHHHHHH! Sorry I'm squealing! Can't help myself! Anyway hope you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**RE06: Okey dokey people! Here's the next chapter, this is where the romance starts to come about! Hope you all enjoy and please read and review it means alot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's creations, just Caprice. **

_**By the way I'm going to make Jacob's POV in bold. Just trying to make it easier for the readers. **_

Edward and Isabella left last night and I was thrilled to get to see them off. If there was one thing I'd learned since I came here is was that Edward and Isabella belonged to each other. They were two halves to a whole and I knew that they would be eternally happy with one another. And even though I was so excited for them to start their new life together I could think of nothing but Jacob, my sunshine. Just saying his name made my _cuore_ _danzare_. I knew that he did not want to leave last night but after all the lights dimmed and the crowd started to disperse he had reluctantly said his goodbyes swearing that he would call me today. I couldn't believe that after one night of talking he was so devoted, it seemed _impossibile_, until now. I was in the middle of cooking breakfast for myself when the phone rang. Carlisle was sitting at the table with Esme they were both serenely reading the paper when it began its shrill ringing. He looked up at me with a small smile.

"I wonder who it could be?" he asked in a teasing tone and rose to answer the phone. If I still had the ability to blush I would have changed seven shades of red, thank goodness I'd lost that ability when I'd changed.

"I have no idea." I replied expertly flipping the pancake I'd been making.

"Hello?" Carlisle said politely. "Yes, she's right here. Just a moment." Carlisle held the phone out to me and smiled even wider. "It's your _amante_." He said putting emphasis on the claim that he belonged to me. I snatched the phone from his hand.

"_la mia unica_!" I said putting the phone up to my ear.

"Good morning Caprice." His tone was a little off, he sounded sleepy. It took all I had not to laugh at the adorable image that had formed in my head.

"_Buongiorno_, Jacob." I said turning away so I couldn't see Carlisle's smug face. "Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Not really." He yawned.

"Why not?" I tried to hide the worry in my voice.

"I couldn't stop thinking of you." Now I could feel my heart awakening with its rhythmic beating. It was strange that he was the only one who could get it going again.

"Well I am very sorry that you had such _terrificante sogni_." I said laughing lightly.

**I practically had to drag myself out the door last night. Actually I think I was the last one to leave. Knowing that Caprice was behind the door as it shut behind me made it even harder to face the reality that I had to go. I was so happy to notice that it hurt more to leave Caprice than it did when Bella drove away with her husband. I was definitely making progress. I promised that I would call her, which kinda made me feel like this was some high school crush instead of true love. Oh well. As soon as I woke up this morning I rolled over in bed and pulled the phone to my ear and called her. After an embarrassing greeting from Carlisle her voice rang through my ears reinforcing the fact that last night wasn't just some wonderful dream.**

**"Good morning Caprice." I said imagining her beautiful face. I could hear the smile in her voice.**

**"Buongiomo, Jacob." Her Italian accent only succeeded in making me smile in reply. After a bit of flirting I blurted out something quite embarrassing.**

**"So do you wanna go out tonight?" the words escaped my mouth before I could hit myself.**

I smiled at his question. He was truly a very bold person, or maybe I just wasn't used to this centuries' courting methods. "Yes I would like that. Where would you like to go?" I asked trying to hide my excitement.

"Well I know that the guys are getting together tonight for a bonfire would you be interested?" he sounded uneasy but I immediately began trying to decide what I would wear.

"Yes I would love to go!" I said smiling with such joy in my heart. I decided that I would try my hand at being bold. "I don't suppose we could see each other before that could we?" He paused and my words hung in the air.

**I breathed a sigh of relief. I thought I was going to get turned down for a second there but now here she was asking me if I wanted to get together before then. "Yeah I mean we could hang out at the beach if you wanted…" I let my offer sink in. "Or wait can you go out in the sun without, you know, sparkling?" she laughed with her musical voice.**

**"No, unlike my family I don't sparkle. Just one of the many benefits of being a human-vampire."**

**"Yeah I had been wondering why you lived in one of the sunniest places in the world." I said picturing her sitting on the beach drawing all the attention with her dazzling skin. "So when can I come get you?" I asked all too eager to run out the door in my pj's.**

**"Well I was just finishing breakfast for myself, have you eaten yet?" My stomach felt content now but I knew in a couple of hours that I would be dying of hunger. "No I haven't eaten anything yet. I just rolled out of bed and called you." Ok that was a lie I was actually still in my bed tucked under the covers.**

I laughed imagining him lying in bed with his hair in a mess on his head. I looked over at Carlisle and he nodded knowing where I was going with the conversation. "Would you like to come over for breakfast then?" I asked immediately beginning to make more pancake mix.

**"Yeah that sounds great. What are you making?" I asked getting out of bed and picking up the nearest pair of jeans and slipping them on.**

**"Well I'm making pancakes. Is that ok?"**

**"Yeah anything sounds good right about now." I said as I began searching for a t-shirt.**

**"Alright well they will be waiting for you when you get here, as will I." I smiled.**

**"Great now I have even more of a motivation to speed." I said and she laughed.**

**"I'm sorry that wasn't my intention." She said teasing me.**

**"I'll try my best to obey the law and be there soon enough that you don't change your mind."**

**"I find both of those things very unlikely." She said and succeeded in making my heart leap. I quickly hung up the phone and kept searching for a shirt. I settled on a light yellow one that my sister had given me for Christmas from some store called Abercrombie. I grabbed my keys and was about to run out the door when I realized that I hadn't brushed my hair….or my teeth.**

I finished making the largest stack of pancakes I'd ever seen when Jacob knocked on the front door. I pulled off the apron I'd put on to protect my white summer dress and folded it over the back of the kitchen chair. I straightened the skirt of my dress and rang my fingers through my bangs hoping to tame them back into place. I put my hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door allowing the light to pour through. The sun was surrounding him making him glow in his yellow shirt. "Mio Sole!" I said and instantly embraced him in a tight hug.

**She opened the door looking stunning in her white dress. She called me by my nickname and then enveloped me in a hug. I put my arms around her feeling very comfortable but then she pulled away. It was strange when we were close, physically, I felt more at home than I did even when I was with my pack. As corny as it sounded, she completed me.**

"Please come in." I said catching his hand and tugging him through the threshold and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Jacob, it's good to see you so soon." Carlisle said offering a handshake. He hesitated but accepted the gesture.

"It's a pleasure to have you over for breakfast." Esme said sweetly smiling at the nervous werewolf.

He nodded, "thanks for letting me come over." He mumbled obviously a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"I cleaned off the table on the back porch so that we could sit outside in the sun." I said squeezing his hand slightly.

"A sunny day in Forks how rare," He joked and followed me outside. We ate in silence for a little while but we were both to busy watching the way we ate afraid to be embarrassed by our hunger. "It's really good." He commented shoving another huge bite into his mouth. I laughed and slipped another piece in without him noticing. It was strange that I felt a little uncomfortable around him. Maybe it was because I was unsure of his thoughts about me, what I wouldn't give for Edward's mindreading gift right now.

**I had to keep looking away at other things in order to keep her from noticing that I was totally staring. It was amazing; she was even more beautiful in the sunlight. I couldn't wait to take her to the beach.**

1) Heart dance

2) Impossible

3) Lover

4) My only

5) Goodmorning

6) Terrifying dreams

**RE06: So there you have it! The beginning of it all! Hope you all liked it! Review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_RE06: OK, so I"m back with Chapter 12! This one is shameless fluff...I hate to admit. I thought it was pretty adorable when I wrote it! So please read, enjoy and review! _**

Jacob's POV- **Bold**

**"Oh the water feels wonderful." She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm summer sun and the cool ocean air that made her white dress dance while the water licked at her ankles. I couldn't believe how perfect this all was. But I couldn't help but stare at her beauty as she faced the sun enjoying its warmth. I leaned down and rolled up my jeans so they wouldn't get wet and walked up beside her.**

I felt his warm hand slid into mine and I opened my eyes smiling at him joyfully. His hair was blowing around caught by the soft wind, he looked simply angelic. I pulled myself close to him burying my face in his chest and he gently placed his arms around me. Neither of us spoke but enjoyed the roaring of the waves as they crashed on the shore and then calming sound of the birds calling above.

**My heart was pounding as she came close to me. I'm sure she heard it which made me feel a little embarrassed but I tried not to worry about it too much. We stood in silence just the repetitive sound of the waves and her breathing ringing in my ears. Then out of instinct I began to move slowly bringing us into the movements we'd made last night. She looked up at me smiling as she joined me in a dance under the warm summer sun.**

How romantic this all was. Here was this truly beautiful man who cared so much for me dancing with me on the beach. I began humming the song we'd danced to last night. It had been Old Blue Eyes singing "Strangers in the Night" how fitting.

**"Strangers in the night exchanging glances, wondering in the night what were the chances we'd be sharing love before the night was through." I twirled her in a small circle. "Something in your eyes was so inviting, something in you smile was so exciting, something in my heart, told me I must have you." I sang the words knowing that I probably sounded like an idiot but when she looked at me I knew that embarrassment was worth it.**

I smiled enjoying his singing and joined in singing the second half, "Strangers in the night two lonely people, we were strangers in the night, up 'til we said our first hello, little did we know love was just a glance away a warm embracing dance away. And -ever since that night we've been together, lovers at first sight, in love forever, it turned out so right, for strangers in the night." I laughed as he dipped me bringing his lips close to my throat. I felt my heart skip. I quickly stood up so that we were no longer in such an awkward position."Thank you for the dance sir it was quite wonderful." I curtsied in front of him and he laughed.

"You're very welcome Madame." He replied with a low bow. Now we both laughed and he drew me close again hugging me one more time.

**Ok now I'd done it. I had officially just broken every rule for a first date. I had taken her for a walk on the beach. I had danced with her on the beach. I had sung a Frank Sinatra song. Wow I couldn't believe she didn't just walk away rolling her eyes at me. **

**"Thank you for the dance sir, it was quite wonderful." She said with a small curtsy. I chuckled trying to shake off this feeling of loser I had. **

**"You're welcome Madame." I replied with a bow. She laughed and I pulled her into another hug. But to my surprise she didn't try to run away screaming. The water ran around my ankles again trying to get our attention. "Do you want to go swimming?" I asked trying to change the subject. **

**"Swimming?" she seemed uneasy. **

**"Yes that's what people normally do at the beach." I said with a small laugh. She looked around as if she were checking to see if there was anyone else around. "If you don't feel comfortable…"**

** "No it's not that I just haven't had the best experience with water." I was shocked. So she did have a weakness. **

**"We don't have to then that's fine." She looked out at the water staring intently as the waves crashed.**

** "No let's go." She said and began pulling on the hem of her dress. I quickly looked away not sure if my heart could take anymore. "Come on." She said catching my hand. I dared a glance at her and saw that she was decently dressed wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top underneath her dress. She'd just saved me some major embarrassment. It was like she had read my mind.**

I knew for a fact that I didn't really like to go into water seeing as I had been thrown headfirst into the water after Aro had bitten me but I knew that I could do this for Jacob. "No let's go." I said making up my mind and pulling my dress over my head. I smiled as he quickly looked away, but I had prepared for this situation. I knew that it wasn't proper for women to wear something as scant as those bikinis they wore in today's time, so I wore a camisole and shorts underneath my dress just incase. He smiled when he saw that I had dressed decently and he in turn left his shirt on knowing that I would find it improper for him to take his close off. Even when he was completely covered I could help but be swooned by his beauty. He grabbed my hand gently leading me to the water.

**_RE06: So...there was no shirtless Jacob! Sorry guys! But don't worry there will be eventually, just keep in mind Caprice is from a whole different time and place so modesty is very important to her. Ok well R&R please!_**


	13. Chapter 13

RE06: OK, next chapter! Enjoy!

We finished swimming at the beach and Jacob decided that I should meet his father so we headed back to his house. "I can't believe I just met you and I'm already meeting your father." I said trying not to be nervous. "You'll be fine." He said ushering me towards the door. I caught my reflection in the window and tried my best to fix my drying hair. I swear my hair had a mind of its own. "You're hair looks fine." He said placing his hand on my shoulder and then he opened the front door for me and I headed inside the small house.

"Dad!" I yelled as I shut the door behind Caprice. "I'm in here." Billy's voice sounded from the small living room and I poked my head in first just to make sure that he was dressed. "Dad there's someone I'd like you to meet." I caught Caprice's hand and helped her down the hidden steps into the living room. I swear I saw Billy's jaw fall open a little. Yeah that's right she's gorgeous, I thought to myself. "Dad this is Caprice Caldosta she's here visiting the Cullens from Greece. Caprice this is my father Billy Black."

I smiled at Billy who looked so much like his son it was ridiculous. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I said offering a hand for him to shake. He took it quickly and nodded. "It's nice to meet you too. Please won't you sit?" Billy said motioning to the chair across from him. I said down on the edge trying my best not to move to gracefully, I was afraid of what Billy might do if he knew I was in fact a vampire. "So you're here visiting the Cullens?" "Yes sir I came for Edward's wedding." "Ah so then you both met last night."

Billy's eyes met mine and I nodded slightly. He knew that she was a vampire but he also knew that she was my imprint which meant that it didn't matter if she was the Lockness monster she wasn't going anywhere.

I saw the small exchange that happened between Jacob and Billy but I didn't say anything. "So how long have you known the Cullens?" There was that question again. I looked at Jacob and he just smiled. "I'll be right back. Anyone else want anything to drink?" "Yes some iced tea would be nice." Billy said. "Caprice would you like anything?" Billy asked testing me. "Yes I would like a glass of Coke if you have any." "Alright I'll be right back." Jacob said leaving me alone with his curious father. "I have been friends with the Cullens for as long as I can remember." I said trying to be as vague as possible. "Oh. The Cullens they're very nice people." He said as if he were asking me if I was just as nice. "Yes they are the nicest family I've ever met. Dr. Cullen and I are particularly close." "Ah I see." He said with a smile. "So you just came for the wedding?" "Yes I'm actually leaving tomorrow. I have to get back to my business as well as my house." "It's too bad that you can't stay longer I know Jacob will miss you." "Yes I'm rather fond of him as well. I know that I've only known him for a day but I feel as if-" "You've known him your whole life?" Billy finished my sentence. "Yes that's exactly it." "Then maybe you should stay." He said "I'm sure you could use the vacation." I smiled as his offer. "No I really must return, besides I miss my home, I was wondering though…" I let my sentence trail off. "Yes?" Billy said raising an eyebrow. "No forget I even mentioned it." I knew that he would never agree to what I wanted to ask. "Please don't be afraid to ask me anything. We should really share everything if we're to trust each other." I caught his intense gaze and felt my stomach jerk tightly. "Well I was wondering if you would allow Jacob to come to Greece with me." I said softly. I hoped that Jake wouldn't hear me from the other room. There was a long pause. "I would only keep him for a little while I know that school will be starting up soon and Jacob can't miss too any and of course I don't want to keep him from his father either." I was trying so hard to hide my nervousness. "I think that's a great idea." Billy said finally. I began breathing again. "Really?" I was surprised. "Yes but you would have to pay for his flight I don't really have the money." "No of course, I wouldn't expect you to." I said quickly still shocked that he had agreed. "How long would you plan on having him with you?" Billy asked. "Well that's what I was going to ask you. How long do you think you could let me borrow your son?" I asked. "Well I think a week sounds reasonable what do you think?" he asked. I couldn't breathe. A week alone with Jacob? How did I get to be so lucky? "Yes I think a week sounds quite reasonable." "But you'll have to make sure to send him back in one piece of course." I knew he was teasing but I wondered if he was being serious underneath that smile. "Yes sir." Jacob walked back into the room a minute later balancing three glasses in his large hands. The rest of our conversation was wonderful. I found myself falling more and more for Jacob with every second we spent together, he was truly amazing to me. And Billy was as equally sweet as his son. We managed to keep a conversation going until it was time to go to the bonfire with the rest of Jacob's family and friends. As I left I bent down giving Billy a hug. "Thank you Mr. Black for everything." "Please call me Billy." He said. "Or you might as well start calling me dad too." He teased and Jacob quickly pulled me away towards the Rabbit parked in the driveway. "Bye Billy." Jacob yelled as he shut my door after me climbing in the driver's seat. Billy sat in the doorway for a moment waving as we pulled away a large smile still on his face.

"And then I splashed her back." There was a chorus of laughter. "I still can't believe you splashed me!" I said outraged by his actions. He laughed. "You started it." He argued back and I laughed. He put his arm around me. We were now sitting around a warm campfire surrounded by all of Jacob's charming friends and family. It was amazing how openly they had accepted me. I guess I had managed to fool them all. Remembering back to what Edward had told me about the Quileute's not allowing vampires into their territory I wondered whether or not they would make an exception. Now that I had become Jacob's imprint I wondered if they would really go against such a strong bond in order to enforce their territorial rights. I shivered at the thought of what they might do. "Would you like a blanket Caprice?" Emily offered sweetly. "You must be rather cold in just a dress." I couldn't believe how selfless this woman was she was always thinking about everyone but herself. "No thank you Emily. I have my blanket right here." I said leaning against Jacob. I heard his heart skip a beat. Now it was my turn to laugh. "So Caprice, Jake said you were from Greece what's it like there?" The youngest one Seth asked. His eyes wide with curiosity. "Well I actually live on the coast so it's always warm and sunny, everyone is very sweet and polite but the tourism is rather annoying." I said trying to be as descriptive as I could. "So basically it's the complete opposite of Washington?" Jacob said earning a few snickers. "Yes I suppose you could say that." "How much longer will you be staying here?" Sam the leader of the pack asked. "Well my flight leaves tomorrow actually." I felt Jacob tense up next to me. "So soon?" he muttered. "Yes I have been away from my home for over a month now I really need to be getting back to work and my business." "I hope you're coming back soon. I don't think Jake will be able to survive without you for long." Quil teased from the side. I glanced up at Jacob he was glaring at his friend who sheepishly grinned. "Well I hadn't really thought of when I'll be returning but I suppose I must think of someway to help my Jacob survive."

My Jacob? Did she just really claim me as hers? Wow. I think today might possibly be the best day of my life. But then again she was leaving tomorrow which meant I wouldn't see her for quite sometime. So really it wasn't the best day ever. I wonder when I would see her again. I mean neither of us aged so we had a while. But that wasn't going to help with this dull throbbing that was creeping in. Her hand found mind and she squeezed it slightly. She knew what I was thinking about and she was trying to comfort me. I nearly laughed at how pathetic I was, but I guess this was the power of imprinting.

RE06: R and R please!


	14. Chapter 14

RE06: ok so it's pretty amazing to me that people from all around the world are reading this story! I cannot believe it! Big shout out to all the international readers! Waaay too cool that you all read my stories! Anyway bold text=Jacob regular= Caprice.

** "Wow it's four already?" I looked over at her shocked that we had spent all night in a tree talking. **

**"Yes the sun should be rising very soon." She said looking out over the horizon. **

**"I should take you home." I said knowing that I didn't want to, but she had to leave. **

**"Yes I think that Carlisle is probably wondering where in the world we went today." She said and stood jumping off the branch landing on her feet gracefully at the bottom of the tree. I followed her trying my best not to fall over when I hit the ground. **

**"Yeah I know, with both of us being great runners we could have gone anywhere." **

**"Even Greece." She said jokingly.**

** "Yeah Greece would be nice." I said imagining her house perched up on the rocky coastline over looking the ocean below; us tanning on the warm, white sand. **

**"You really think so?" she asked looking at me as we walked hand in hand through the forest. **

**"Yeah I always wanted to go to Greece and knowing that you're there makes me want to visit even more." She grinned. **

**"You know I had a very interesting conversation with your father while you were gone." She said changing the subject. **

**"Oh really? Did he ask you if you were a vampire?"**

** "No." she said shaking her head. "He actually didn't mention that at all but I assume he knows now that he's aware I'm friends with the Cullens." I smiled, she was a smart cookie. **

**"Yeah he probably does." **

**"And that doesn't bother him?" **

**"No. You're my imprint he can't simply shut you out I mean we were meant to be together." I squeezed her hand slightly and she smiled up at me.**

"So I was wondering what you are going to do with yourself while I'm gone." I asked trying my hardest not give away the surprise.

"I dunno probably sit around moping until everyone's annoyed at me." I laughed.

"That doesn't sound like much of a summer." I said teasing.

"No I guess not but hey what's a werewolf supposed to do?" He really did seem serious and I would have felt bad about leaving him but I was ecstatic now that he was coming with me.

"Well would you like to know what Billy and I were talking about?" I asked trying to bring the subject back around.

"Yeah sure." He said as we stepped into the clearing where his Rabbit was parked.

"Well I asked him if maybe he would let you come home with me." I let my words sink in and he stared at me confused.

"Come with you to Greece?"

"Well Santorini to be exact." I said smiling slightly.

"What did he say?" he asked holding my hands in his.

"He said a week in Greece might be good for you." A huge grin broke out on his face.

**"A week!" I picked Caprice off the ground and spun her in a circle. **

**"That's amazing!" I couldn't contain my excitement. **

**"How did you convince him?" I asked. "No wait I don't care! A week?"**

I laughed "Yes Jacob a week in Santorini for two."

"Wow" was all he could say, "When are we leaving?"

"Well since I already planned my flight to leave tomorrow I'll be flying back by myself to catch up on work but you'll be coming within a week or two." He was still in shock, how wonderful that he was so easily pleased.

"Where will I be staying?" he asked wanting to know every little detail.

"Well my house is more than large enough, so you can stay with me if you like." I offered and he just picked me up and spun me around again pulling me into his chest.

"How amazing is this? I'm going to Greece with the woman of my dreams and we get to spend a whole week together." I stood shocked for a moment. I don't think he meant to say that out loud but now that he had expressed the sincerity of his feelings I suppose there was nothing left but to confirm my feelings for him as well.

** Did I just really say that? Crap. I did. She stared at me for a second before smiling warmly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" **

**"It's ok Jacob." She said taking my hand in hers. "Let me assure you that you are indeed the man I've dreamt of for many, many days." She looked down a painful expression on her face. "And now, I finally believe that it was worth waiting all that time, because some how I get to have you." I swallowed nervously as she came closer hugging me tightly. I put my arms around her. I'd almost forgotten while I'd only been waiting seventeen years, she'd been waiting almost a millennium for me to come along.**

RE06: Thanks for reading, R&R if you can!


	15. Chapter 15

_RE06: Hello to all of my dearest readers! I'm sorry I have been neglecting you all as of late, senior year of college is proving to more difficult than I thought! Anyway, I will be trying my best to continue to update this story throughout the semester as well as I Do (my other fic). I hope you all enjoy, and feel free to leave a review for me when you're done!_

_Bold=Jacob POV Regular= Caprice_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just enjoy writing my own cannon story._

_Chapter: 15_

"Hello?" his deep voice sounded through the telephone.

"_Mio_ _Sole_?" I said excitedly.

"Caprice!" I laughed twirling a piece of hair through my fingers.

"Yes Jacob?"

"Finally I thought you'd never call." I spun around in my chair.

"I know I am sorry but I have been _molto_ _occupato_." He laughed.

"You know even though I don't speak Italian I think I'm finally beginning to understand you."

"Well we do call each other everyday." I teased standing and straightening some paperwork sitting on my desk, the phone now tucked between my jaw and shoulder.

"Yeah I guess that might be the reason." He said laughing in return.

"So I have very exciting news." I crossed the room putting the papers on the table by the door so Francesca could come get them when she was done with her break.

"Oh really?" he replied.

"Yes I found that I can work at an increased pace when I am extremely motivated."

"Does that mean?" he could barely contain the excitement in his voice.

"Yes I've already booked the flight."

"Alright do I need the confirmation number?"

"No why would you? It's my personal plane." I waited for his reaction.

"What?" I swear I heard his jaw hit the floor. "You own your own plane?"

"Yes I have clients all over the world so it seemed like a smart investment."

"So do I need to drive to the airport?"

"No I have already arranged for a car to come pick you up at ten o' clock tomorrow morning."

"Wow you are really thorough." He said with a small chuckle.

"Yes well I just wanted to make sure you didn't get lost on the way."

"You make me sound like I'm baggage." I laughed.

"Now Jacob, why would I fly my baggage first class on a privet jet halfway across the earth when I could simply have it mailed?" I teased.

"Yeah I guess you're right; I don't think I'd fit in a package anyway." We both laughed.

"Alright then I will see you tomorrow at the airport pick-up. Do you need me to hold a sign so you can find me?" I joked.

"No I think I'll be fine, I'll just look for the hot woman standing next to the Lamborghini." I laughed.

"You are hilarious to be sure."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Goodbye Jacob."

"Goodbye Caprice."

~J&C~

I checked my watch again. His flight should have landed fifteen minutes ago and I here I was still waiting. "_F__rustrante." _I muttered looking around once more before putting the car in drive to do another circle around the airport.

**I climbed off the plane eager to see her as soon as I could. It was a little hard trying to find the exit though because everything was written in Greek; and the constant swelling of the crowd didn't help any either. I did finally find someone who spoke enough English to point me in the right direction. I stepped outside stretching with a tired yawn, I guess I didn't realize how long a flight from Washington to Santorini was but when I found that the sun was indeed shining as Caprice had described all the sleepiness left me. I looked around trying to find her, it was a good thing I was nearly a head taller than most of the people around me otherwise I probably would never spot her. And then there she was smiling at me leaning against the hood of a bright green Lamborghini all the passersby taking second glances at her beauty. It was all I could do to keep myself from running towards her. **

I spotted him above the crowd and just smiled pushing my sunglasses back so that I could get I better look at him. I got out of the car and shut the door leaning against the car in order to draw his attention. He saw me and a huge smile broke out on his face. "Caprice!" I could hear him over the humming of the crowd and fought the urge to run to him.

**I finally broke through the swarm and she practically threw herself at me. I laughed and put my arms around her pulling her as close as I could. "Oh it is **_**sorprendente**_** to hold you again." She said quietly and pulled back keeping her arms around my waist. **

**"I missed you too." I said placing a soft kiss on her forehead. I swear I saw the shadow of a blush on her face. **

**"Excuse me Miss but do you think I could take a picture of your car?" We both turned around and saw an American holding a camera in his hands. She laughed. **

**"Of course." She said stepping to the side. **

**"Way to ruin the moment guy." I mumbled as the guy and his friend took turns posing in front of her lime green lambo. I took this chance to look her over as she watched the guys take pictures of her car with a smile on her lips. I couldn't believe that we'd only been apart for two weeks and it felt like I was imprinting all over again, she was lovely in every sense of the word. **

**"Jacob?" she said catching my staring off into space. **

**"I'm sorry I was to busy taking all of this in." I said twirling her in a small circle. **

**She giggled. ****"I am having a similar problem." She teased back putting her arms around me one more time. **

**"Thanks." The guys said interrupting us again. **

**"You're welcome." She said sweetly. **

**"So you're in Greece with the girl of your dreams. What would you like to do first?" **

**"Well…" I let my sentence trail off, "There is one thing I would really like to do, but I don't know if you'll let me." **

**"I'm sure it won't be a problem." **

**"Well do you think…I could drive you car?" She laughed. **

**"Of course you can." She pulled the keys from her pocket and tossed them to me. I smiled and ran around the car opening the sweet Lamborghini door for her. I climbed in the driver's seat having to readjust the seat a little bit; Caprice may be tall but not as tall as me. I started the car and enjoyed the sound of the engine purring like a kitten. **

_RE06: Thanks for reading!_


	16. Chapter 16

_RE06: So while this isn't much it's better than no update at all I guess... anyway thanks for all those who follow and review it means a lot to me :-) Enjoy! _

"Wow this is where you live?" The city passed by at we rolled through the crowded streets.

"Yes this is Santorini, probably the biggest tourist spot in Greece." I said chuckling.

"I thought you said you didn't like tourism." Jacob said trying his best not to hit any careless pedestrians.

"Yes, but I love the atmosphere and the people, you'll never meet a boring person here in Santorini, besides all the business happens here." He slowed as I pointed him to the direction of my house; he turned down the narrow street that led to my home. As we pulled to a stop I swear I saw his mouth agape in shock.

"No way this is your house?" "No actually this is one of my rental properties my house is behind this one." He pulled forward into the arch that led to the area underneath the house where I kept all of my cars. Even though my collection was nothing close to what Carlisle and Esme had acquired I still prided myself with how far it had come along. "You own how many Lamborghinis exactly?" I laughed. I had three Lamborghini Diablos, four Galardos and a brand new Lamborghini sedan that had just come out last month, there were only ten in existence.

"Well I have about eight but I have owned one every year since they first started making, so I've owned my fair share." Jacob didn't say anything as he tried to take it all in. I grabbed his suitcase out of the car and set it on my shoulder heading towards the gate that led to the courtyard in front of my house. When I had first found myself in Greece I had always chosen somewhere inland so I could hunt more easily but now that I had aged quite a bit I knew that I could control myself living around tons of humans so I moved to an island coastside .

Well that was an understatement, my house was the coast. Back when Santorini was first coming to life I had built my house on the rocky ledge overlooking the beaches below. It was the perfect spot to watch the sunset and the ocean breeze smelled divine, besides I had always been drawn to the sunlight and it was very rare for there to be a cloudy day on the beaches of Santorini. After building my house I bought up all the property near my house and built up houses around it knowing that it would be prime property later and nowadays I rent out the houses to American and European families who come to "get away from it all." And it benefited both of us. I got my privacy and they got their dream vacation spot. I stepped through the iron gate that led from the garage into the courtyard in front of my house. Jacob followed me eager to see what it looked like. I tried to remind myself that he wasn't used to such large houses that cost more than his own. He looked up his mouth hanging slack.

"**Wow," was all that I could muster at this poin****t. It was amazing. "This house is huge." And not to mention it looked like something from a millionaire's real-estate ad. Her house was completely white with a touch of blue around the windows and doors, like all of the other houses. It stood about three stories and was covered in windows that allowed all the light to pour in. It had a very old world look to it but I could only imagine how long her house had been sitting here perched on the cliffside. **

As I neared the front double doors and turned noticing Jacob was still standing staring at the house. "Jacob?" I asked and he looked down at me.

"You live here? No joke?" I smiled.

"Yes I do, but I didn't bring you here to show off." I said offering him my hand. "Come, I know you must be starving." He smiled.

"You know me far to well." He stepped forward grabbing my hand. I quickly stepped through the house trying to hurry to the kitchen so Jacob wouldn't have time to be stunned by the rest of my house.

"So what would you like to eat?" I asked turning to see him on the balcony outside, leaning against the railing looking at the beach below. He didn't say anything but stared at the beautiful view. I walked towards him smiling at his peaceful expression. He looked over at me

"I don't know if I'm hungry anymore."

"Then how about a walk on the beach, it seemed to be a good choice last time." He chuckled at me and turned wearing a large smile.

"Yeah I could go for that."

_RE06: Thanks for reading! _


	17. Chapter 17

_Residentevil06: Well hello to all of my dear readers! It has been over a month since my last update, so I figured it was time :-) Things are finally getting going in this chapter, the next one is even sweeter! So I would love to hear what you all think, drop a review if you have time! Thanks._

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters or anything involving the series. I only own Caprice.

**Bold: Jacob**

Regular: Caprice

Chapter 17

**"Wow this water is so clear." I couldn't believe how picture perfect everything was, the sand, the water, and this woman. **

**"Yes Greece is very beautiful, it's even better when the sunsets." The wind began blowing and her hair fluttered around her face making her look even more like a super model at her photo shoot. We walked in silence just holding each other's hands. This was bliss.**

We must have sat on the beach for about an hour, in light conversation, before Jacob's hunger finally kicked in making his stomach growl loudly. I laughed.

"Sorry," he blushed darkly. "I guess I'm hungry now." He said scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright it's almost sunset anyway. We should head into town and get something to eat there." He stood pulling me to my feet.

"You don't mind going into town?" He said shocked that I had offered a trip into tourist country.

"Yes well right now is when Santorini comes to life."

**We went back to Caprice's house I showered and changed into some nice dressy/casual clothes for out first formal date. I picked out a pale yellow button up shirt but rolled the sleeves up to my elbows so I didn't look like a nerd. A simple pair of khaki pants and brown sandals to match and I was ready to go.**

It was time like these that I was so happy to be a vampire, not only did I never really need to wear much makeup but I was much faster than any other woman when it came to getting ready. After a quick shower I blow dried my hair and tamed it into curls down my back. I then applied a little blush and eye makeup in order to draw more attention to my eyes and settled on a cute but casual dress that was teal with a very Grecian 'drapery look'. After slipping on some heels I met Jacob outside the house in the courtyard where he took my arm and together we walked out into the lively streets.

**I followed Caprice's lead until we reached a restaurant that had a wooden sign hanging over the door; it read "_Vino_ _Casa_…Wine House?" I said trying my best to remember what all those 'Easy Italian' books had taught me. **

**"Yes that's it." Caprice said encouragingly. "You've learned quite a bit of Italian in two weeks, I am rather impressed _mio amore_." She said walking past me as I held the front door open for her. **

**"Ok I definitely knew what that meant." I thought to myself with a smile**.

"Ah Ms. Caldosta! My favorite customer!" the maitre d' waved at us from his podium as we entered the crowed entry way.

"_Buonasera_!" I said waving back as Jacob followed me inside.

"What can I get for you tonight? Anything you name it and it is yours." I smiled at how polite he always was that's why I loved coming here. Not only did the food taste like Italian should but the people were so kind and serving.

"_Tabella prega per due_." I said knowing that he would be shocked.

"My, my Ms. Caldosta, have you finally found yourself a man?" He said eyeing Jacob warily. "He looks like a boy to me." He said with a fatherly tone.

"Trust me, he's the one." I whispered into his ear. He simply smiled and picked up two menus.

"Than I shall seat you right away and free wine, on the house, in order to celebrate your love." He said making Jacob blush uncomfortably. I merely laughed following him inside. This was the most romantic restaurant in Santorini. It had two stories to the restaurant, while the downstairs was the kitchen/entry the upstairs featured small tables all dressed for two with candles offering the only light. The inside offered a warm and romantic feeling with its red and pink hues but the balcony was breath taking. The view from one of the three tables outside was close to perfection. You could see much of Santorini from there but more importantly you could see the sun setting behind the ocean making the sky light up with fire.

"Amazing." Jacob said as we were seated at my favorite table.

"Yes I know isn't the view perfect?" I asked slipping my hand over his. "So how have you liked it so far?" I asked trying to start up some polite conversation.

"Caprice, I don't ever want to go home." He said earning a laugh in response.

"I don't think your father would like that very much." I teased, "And then he would never let you see me again."

**"I don't like that idea." I said squeezing her hand softly. She smiled again as I pulled her hand up to my lips kissing it, just barely. **

**"Jacob." She whispered quietly. **

**"Yes Caprice?" **

**"Do you think maybe you could kiss me?" **

**"_What_?" I swear my eyes nearly popped out of my head. **

**"Not right now of course, but I want you to be the first man I have ever kissed." I wasn't quite sure what to say. Actually I didn't even know if I could say anything without sounding like a babbling idiot.**

He was silent. Yes what I had asked was shocking but I knew in my heart I didn't want anyone else. Jacob was the only man I could ever want forever and for eternity, so why wouldn't I want to kiss him? Especially when he looked at me that way, his eyes seemed to make my skin burn as though he was putting a warm flame to it. "I uh…if that's what you want Caprice…I guess I wouldn't mind…I mean…yeah of course I would love too." He was fumbling with his words but it only made me laugh, knowing that he wanted to kiss me so bad he wasn't sure how to respond. The waiter then brought over a bottle of white zinfandel and popped it open for us. He poured us both a glass and then took our orders leaving us alone again. There was a long silence and Jacob ended it.

**I was still trying to find the words to say to her as the waiter poured me a full glass of wine. We both ordered, well more like Caprice ordered and I pointed to what she had suggested, it was all Greek to me. As soon as he left I decided to try and gain back my confidence. "I would like to propose a toast." I said lifting my glass. She smiled lifting hers up. "A toast to happiness, laughter, and true love." I said the last part meeting her gaze. Her lips curved at the edge as we clinked our glasses together. **

**"To love." She replied taking a sip of wine. The rest of the evening went smoothly, but I couldn't stop thinking about what she had said and I kept glancing at her lips knowing that soon I would know what kissing perfection was like.**

_****RE06: Well at least they have finally moved on to talking about love! It really starts moving after the next chapter! Thanks for reading! _


	18. Chapter 18

_RE06: Hello to all! Sorry for the delay in updating! This is a shorter chapter, will get the next one up hopefully sometime this week. Also for anyone who is a fan of Fifty Shades of Grey I have started a new story! It is easily my favorite story yet! And just a heads up it is a little bit mature... well anyway thanks for reading, and leave a review to let me know what you think! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Jacob Black. _

__Jacob- bold font

Caprice- Normal

After an amazing dinner we went to leave, Jacob of course trying to cover the expensive bill but I simply told the waiter in Greek that Jacob's money wasn't good and that he should take mine instead. Since Jacob had no idea how to defend himself I won in the end. After waving goodbye to the Maitre d' we walked back into the crowded streets and found our way to the city center. During the summer the city always had a celebration in the city center at night in order to draw more tourists out. I normally ignored the gatherings seeing as it was nothing but loud music and couples dancing, something I had always avoided until now. As we neared the music grew louder and the shouts of people's joy resounded. The dim light of the lanterns strung above us was romantic as the couples danced in circles with each other laughing. I smiled up at Jacob and he offered his hand. I took it and we swung ourselves out onto the clearing and began dancing like fools. Neither of us minded of course. We had too much fun to care.

**I laughed as we danced in circles. I kinda felt a little out of place, since I had never learned how to _really _dance but Caprice didn't seem to mind. She simply danced with me allowing me to lead. People surrounding us began clapping in rhythm with the music and the vocalist began cheering us on. It didn't hurt that she was also probably the best dancer out of all the people in the square, she made it look effortless to swing her body in all the directions she was going. I could barely keep up with her but I knew that she wouldn't leave me behind, ever.**

I giggled as the music came to an end pretending to be slightly out of breath as the crowd of people closed in applauding our dancing. Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist smiling and thanking them. After the applause died down a slower song began to play and Jacob pulled me close, now I knew he could dance to this song with out effort.

**The slower song began and I silently said a little thank you to the band. As I pulled Caprice closer we began to sway and other couples added in around us. "This is probably the best night ever." I whispered so that only she could hear me. **

**She laughed. "What about the night we first met?" **

**"Yeah I guess that's up there on the list." I joked back. She rolled her eyes pushing me gently. **

**"Oh Jacob." She sighed. **

**"You know this is totally random but why don't you ever call me Jake?" **

**"I am allowed to?" she said her eyes growing wide. **

**"Yes, why wouldn't you be?" I asked surprised by her reaction. **

**"Well as far as I know it is customary for a woman to call a man by his first name only when they are married." **

**"Oh." I said blushing darkly. "I'm sorry I didn't realize that was the reason why." I wished that I hadn't said anything after all. I mean I knew that Caprice and I were obviously perfect together so maybe one day we would get married but I didn't mean to address that subject just yet.**

We must have danced all night enjoying being in each other's arms, before we finally headed off back to my house. We both parted ways Jacob going into his room to change into his sleeping attire and I retired to my own room trying to quickly get changed. After both of us were comfortable we went out onto the back porch sitting looking at the stars above while listening to the waves crashing below. We climbed into one of the large chairs, cuddling up to each other, much closer than I had expected.

**She laid her head down on my chest and I tried to keep my heart from pounding out of my chest. It was so embarrassing that she could tell I was so easily messed up by her. She had to know just by the pounding of my heart that I was head-over-heels for her. I played her hair for a while enjoying the feeling of its softness. Then I broke the peaceful silence. "Caprice?" **

**"Hmm?" she said quietly. **

**"What are we doing tomorrow?" She didn't say anything. I looked down at her realizing that she hadn't replied at all but had sighed in her sleep. I tried my best not to wake her and carried her inside. I wasn't quite sure whether to take her to her room or simply take her back to mine. I mean I knew nothing would happen but I didn't want to be away from her, not even for a night. I finally decided that I would take her back to her room. I laid her down on her bed fighting the urge to climb in next to her and quickly left the room shutting the door behind me. "_D__ormire bene il mio amore_." I whispered silently heading off to bed.**

1) Sleep well my love

_RE06: well that's for now folks! Leave a review for me, it feeds the muses! lol. Thanks. _


	19. Chapter 19

_RE06: Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story, it's been very busy and I've been distracted by my new story :-) Thanks to all who read would love to get a few reviews for this story though! Thanks again._

**Jacob's POV: Bold** Caprice's POV: Normal

Chapter:19

I awoke in the middle of the night with a start. The lighting cracked outside illuminating my dark room. I looked around finding that I was alone. "Jacob?" I whispered, even though I knew he wasn't there. I laid back down listening to the rain tapping on my window. I could hear Jacob's steady breathing in the other room and laughed to myself as he muttered something incoherently and rolled over. The thunder rolled again and I sat up sharply knowing that I would not be able to fall asleep again with the storm raging outside. I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom turning the shower on and climbing in quickly. The sound of the water running was rather loud it did not have the effect I desired, drowning out the sound of the thunder, so I climbed out throwing on a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt. I then turned on my laptop and began trying to do some work. I messed around with some files as the storm continued to grow with increasing loudness and I eventually surrendered to God's weather after I tried to blast out the sound with music.

"I give up." I muttered shutting my laptop I stood and headed into the hall. There was not a single sound but the ticking of the grandfather clock and Jacob's slow breathing. I turned to walk downstairs but changed my mind heading towards Jacob's bedroom. As quiet as I could I opened the door slipping inside silently. He didn't wake but lay completely still. I stepped towards him staring at his content face with a slight jealousy. Knowing the he could possibly wake at any moment I turned to leave but I couldn't I just stood there as though I were rooted to the ground. I stepped closer stretching out my hand to him so that I could touch his cheek. Delicately I ran my fingers down his face and his lips turned up at the corner.

"Having trouble sleeping?" He whispered. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave." I said embarrassed that I had been discovered. He caught my arm.

"Wait you don't have to go." He said seriously. I looked at him knowing that if I could I would be blushing right now.

"I'm so sorry to wake you the storm woke me up and I-" He put his finger to my lips.

"You don't have to apologize." He said pulling me closer to him.

"Jacob?" I said uncomfortable with his sudden closeness.

"You don't like thunder storms do you" he asked I nodded as the thunder crashed again and I jumped involuntarily. He chuckled, "Come here." He pulled me into his arms and I cuddled up next to him laying my head on his chest as I had done before. The rhythm of his heart slowed my breathing and I closed my eyes again as he stroked my hair. I began wondering why Jacob's heartbeats always had such a calming effect on me. I had never slept so much since I had been turned but when I was with him it was as though he was a sleeping pill, the most potent kind ever fashioned. As these thoughts flowed through my mind I felt Jacob's breathing slow again and looked up to find him sleeping again, looking as peaceful as ever. I closed my eyes trying to get my mind to stop running a mile a minute and the last thing I remember was the thunder crashing again, but I did not jump this time but sighed contently as I slipped off into sleep.

**I must admit that was surprising. I didn't think that she was afraid of anything…especially a little bit of thunder and lightning, what I found even more surprising was that she could fall asleep when we were together. I remember previous conversation we'd had were she told me that she never slept. She was always going and going and could never calm her body down to sleep. I know for me, I don't think I could ever sleep without her after last night. Her being by my side had given me the best sleep I'd had in a while. And when I woke up to find her still lying there I didn't want to get up but seeing as it was almost noon I climbed out of bed and headed into the guest bathroom for a quick shower. After dressing I went downstairs and found her standing in front of the stove making a large breakfast. She didn't say anything as I entered the room but when I opened her fridge to get a drink she turned and smiled. "Good morning!." I picked up a bottle of water. **

**"Good morning bella donna." I said with a deeper voice. She laughed slightly and turned dumping the contents of the frying pan into the bowl next to her. **

**"So what's up for today?" I asked sitting down in the chair next to the window. **

**"Well I have a couple of options for you to choose from." She picked up some of the dishes of food, balancing them on her arms and placed them on the table, "But I wasn't quite sure what you wanted to do." I looked over the food, she'd outdone even Emily's breakfasts. Eggs, bacon, french toast, waffles, fresh fruit, muffins, sausage gravy, along with some other things I figured were Italian dishes I'd never had. **

**"I don't care what we do, as long as we're together." I said heaping my plate full of food. She smiled as she watched me make my plate and messed with her hair a little. She had changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a navy blue top that accented her eyes, but I had to admit that her sweat pants ensemble last night had been pretty cute.**

I watched as his eyes glanced up at me as he shoved food into his mouth. I took a sip of water and began playing with a piece of stray hair. "So what are some of the options you come up with for today?" He said swallowing the mouthful.

"Well a few would be, snorkeling off the coast and maybe exploring some old shipwrecks, we could go visit Athens, or we could walk around the city and window shop, or we could stay here and go to the beach…the possibilities are endless."

"Yeah well when you're a billionaire there's no such thing as no." I laughed and began clearing some of his dishes. "You don't have to do that." He said standing up to help.

"It's alright I don't mind." I said snatching up the rest of the dishing and loading them in the dishwasher.

"You know for someone so rich you think you'd have a maid." He said as we headed to the balcony.

"Well I would but since I never age and go out hunting animal blood and such I figured that it probably wasn't the best idea to keep a witness around. Besides I've always taken care of myself, I don't need someone else to do it." I said leaning against the railing.

The hot wind blew making my hair go flying, "So what do you want to do?" Jacob asked arching an eyebrow.

"I thought it was for the guest to decide what to do?" I said with a smirk.

"I know but I don't want to do what I want to do." He took my hand.

"I want to do what you want to do." He said giving me a puppy dog look, I melted.

"Well I had been wanting to show you around Santorini a little more." I said giving in to his persuasion.

"Alright then! Let me get my shoes." He said and took off to fetch them.

I smiled. "Where in the world would you find a man who didn't want to choose what he would do on his vacation but instead let's his date do it for him?" I thought to myself. "_impossibile_," I muttered and went inside to get ready.

_RE06: Thanks for reading. Leave me a review to let me know what you think! _


	20. Chapter 20

_RE06: Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know I've been waiting for it for a looooooong time! Can't wait to see what you all think! Thanks again to everyone who reviews! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jacob Black or any of the characters of the Twilight Saga. _

Chapter 20

"**Wow I guess I didn't realize this city was so old." I said amazed by how long with tiny island had been inhabited. **

**"And to think that I have called this place my home for 600 years." Caprice muttered making me chuckle. Insert foot in mouth.**

**"I guess I didn't think of that." I said trying to defend myself. I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that I was in love with a 974 year old woman who happened to also be a vampire/human hybrid but when we were together it never crossed my mind. We had been walking around for sometime enjoying the city. While we walked we window shopped and occasionally walked into someone that Caprice knew. I honestly must have met at least one hundred new people today. Of course very few of them spoke any English at all so Caprice had to interpret for me. We actually got into a conversation about how many languages she spoke and I discovered that she spoke Italian, Greek, English, Chinese, Russian, French, Japanese and a few other languages. I was shocked to say the least but hey, I guess she'd had a long time to learn them all. **

**"So what do you think of that one?" Caprice interrupted my thoughts. **

**"What?" **

**"The Lamborghini, didn't you say you wanted one?" There parked on the side of the road was a bright red Lamborghini Gallardo that screamed hot. **

**"That is a sweet car." I said letting go of Caprice's hand and walking up to it. **

**"Do you have one like this?" her lips curved. "No not yet. Is red your favorite color then?" she asked. **

**"Yeah I think red looks best on cars like these." I said surveying the inside. It was pristine just like Caprice's car but with red detailing through out the leather seats. **

**"It's an older model, have you seen the new ones they've been putting out?" she asked as we began walking again. **

**"No not really my dad has basic cable and we don't have internet at our house either, I always have to go to Quil's house." She stared at me her mouth agape. **

**"You don't have internet?" she said again completely shocked. **

**"No, Billy can't afford it; I'm surprised we have a computer at all." We turned down the narrow street to her house. **

**"I did notice how old your computer looked while I was there, but I suppose it did not occur to me that you did not have internet." She repeated it again disgusted by the thought. **

**"People have gotten along without internet for a long time, it's not like I'll die if I don't have access to MySpace." I said as we entered the courtyard. **

**"Now Jacob, I have been around for a very long time and I have made a list of the top inventions." We walked inside her house and onto the porch sitting on the comfy chairs. **

**"And what are they? Fire? Clubs? The wheel?" I joked. She laughed and rolled her eyes. **

**"I am not that old Jacob!" **

**I just chuckled, "Ok seriously what are they?" **

**"Well the list is very long but I shall give you the top three. 1) Electricity, 2) Cellphones, 3) The Internet." **

**"What about computers? You can't have internet without computers." I laughed but now that phones can be computers they no longer need to be in my top three." We both laughed this time. The sun was setting making the sky look like someone torched it. **

**"Can you believe I've already been here for two days?" **

**"No." she shook her head, "Time always seemed so slow until you came around." She gave me that look that said so much more than words could.**

**"Do you want to go down to the beach?" I asked suddenly, standing up, offering her a hand up. **

**"Ok." She said taking my hand. We walked down the stairs that led from her porch to the beach below. **

We didn't talk as Jacob led us toward the water. I was a little confused about why he had changed the subject. I must admit that it crossed my mind for a moment that maybe he had changed his mind after all. He suddenly stopped walking and turned towards me holding my hands in his.

"Caprice?" he said my name softly and I felt my stomach jerk. He looked so serious, I was afraid he was going to tell me he didn't want me anymore.

"Yes Jacob?" I replied trying not to sound nervous. The water ran up the shore covering our feet in its warmth.

"I just wanted to say," he paused taking a deep breath. "You're it!" he said splashing water up with his feet. He took off running leaving me stunned.

"Did he really just do that? Yes. He's only seventeen after all." I thought to myself and looked up seeing the devilish look on his smug face. I then began chasing him, both of us laughing the whole time.

"Jacob Black you get back here right now!" I yelled and tackled him to the ground. We rolled for a little bit until we were both covered in sand. We both laughed as I pinned him down to the ground victoriously. "Jacob I can not believe that you splashed me! You fiend!" I said laughing even harder.

"I had too."

He rolled over so that he was now over me, "Why would you have to splash me?" I asked, suddenly aware of how close he had become.

"So I could get close enough to do this." He leaned down capturing my lips in a kiss. It was only a brief second that our lips had touched but it felt like an eternity to me. After 974 years I finally got my first real kiss.

**My head was spinning when I pulled away from the kiss. Kiss? Yes I had just kissed her. Caprice. The woman I was made for. Our eyes met. I could feel the blush burning under my cheeks as she smiled up at me. I could feel the blood pounding in my ears. I could feel my heart pounding away in my chest; I expected it to explode any moment. **

**_"Mio Sole_." She whispered running her hand down my face. "That was perfect." She was relieving all of my fears and insecurity. **

**"Really?" I asked stupidly. **

"Yes, of course." I said with another smile. I knew he was probably nervous but I felt quite content; like we'd done that a million times before. But then again, he was my Jacob, we were meant for each other. "Jacob?" I whispered, he placed his hand on my cheek and I felt that he was shaking slightly.

"Yes Caprice?" he whispered back.I love you." I said simply not caring if he felt the same way. I knew I could never want anyone else. "You're the sunshine I've always needed. And I want to be with you…_per sempre_."

Per sempre- forever

_RE06: FINALLY! After twenty chapters they finally admitted it! I didn't realized it would take that long to get to that point! Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers can't wait to see what you all think! Until next time! _


	21. Chapter 21

_RE06: I know what you all are thinking HOLY CRAP SHE FINALLY UPDATED! Hahaha, sorry for the long delay. I seem have gotten caught up in my other story and neglected this one for a too long, I hope you all can forgive me! This chapter is super fun and I promise that I will be posting the next one in a few days to make up for the huge gap between chapters! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight only Caprice. _

_Also...If you like Fifty Shades of Grey check out my story Fifty Shades of Charity! I'm very proud of how popular it has become and hope you'll check it out (if that's your style of course ;-) _

Chapter 21

**It was a very painful goodbye. I mean I knew that I didn't want to go, and after Caprice said that she loved me I knew she didn't want me to go either, but I guess I didn't realize that it would be this hard. I must have hugged her so hard that even her vampire skin was bruised. I knew that this wouldn't be the last time that we ever saw each other but I didn't want to go. I had even called Billy begging him to let me stay another day at least, but he didn't budge. I offered him everything and tried my best to bribe him with all of his favorite things but he refused. And now here I was back in LaPush High School wishing I was anywhere else. I began doodling on the corner of my Trig test bored out of my mind. The bell would ring any moment and then I could call her and hear her voice. Until then I was being forced to calculate the lengths of arcs and other circular objects. "Jacob? Are you done?" My teacher was hovering over my desk looking at me blank paper. Well it was almost blank minus the "Caprice + Jacob= love." I had written repeatedly all over the heading. **

"**No, I'm just bored." I said. My teacher scowled at me. **

"**Jacob please see me after class." She said snatching up my paper and walking back to her desk. **

"**I wasn't done with that." I said. **

"**Yes I'm sure you forgot to fill in the heart." She said sarcastically making a few of the kids next to me laugh. I just sighed and laid my head down on the table. **

"**Jacob I know that you can do this math, otherwise your teachers wouldn't have recommended that you take Trigonometry. So please tell me what is making you so unfocused?" I smiled picturing Caprice. **

"**I guess I just don't see the point in doing all this math when I already know what I want to do." I shrugged my shoulders. **

"**And what exactly do you plan on pursuing as a career?" she scoffed insulted that I didn't think I needed math to succeed. **

"**I want to be a mechanic." I stated simply. **

**She nearly laughed. "A mechanic?" she repeated. **

"**Yes, I'm really good at fixing cars; I mean I rebuilt my own car. Besides someone around here needs to give people a fair rate. Everyone knows the only mechanic in town is a rip off." I said irritated that she didn't think I knew what I was doing. **

"**Jacob. I can tell you right now that if you want to do anything in life you're going to have to graduate high school first and at the rate your going you will not graduate. Don't you want to be able to get married to a woman who has an education and raise children who are educated?" I thought of Caprice and how disappointed she would be if I didn't graduate. **

"**Yes." I replied. **

"**Then you need to start applying yourself and make an effort. I will do what I can to help you pass but you need to help yourself first." **

"**Thank you Mrs. Ayers," I said getting up and leaving before she could make me feel anymore stupid than I already did. **

"**Hello Mio Amore." Caprice's voice rang through the new cell phone she purchased for me. It was a three-Gig Iphone that also doubled as a computer that could get internet anywhere on the planet. I had laughed when I received the package in the mail knowing that Caprice would never allow me to go without. **

"**Hey Caprice." I said trying to hide the fact that I was completely down. **

"**What's wrong Jacob?" I should have known better than to think that I could hide from her though. **

"**I hate school." I said simply making her laugh. **

"**Now Jacob you only have three more months left until you graduate, you're almost there." I could hear the joy in her voice. **

"**But that's just it my teacher told me today that I might not be graduating." I let the news sink into her head. **

"**What?" she said sounding quite shocked. "Jacob I cannot believe it! Please tell me it's not true!" I knew she'd be disappointed, but I was so over school. **

"**It is." I said shortly. **

"**But what about Billy doesn't he want you to graduate?" she said making sure that I considered my father first was always her issue. **

"**Yes he does but I don't need a college education to fix cars so what's the point of graduating?" She didn't say anything for a moment, trying to find the right words I imagine. **

"**Jacob you and I both know that I do not care if you graduate. If you decided to become a window washer I wouldn't mind because I love you." My stomach still jerked excitedly when she said those words. "But you must understand that your father is looking forward to seeing his son succeed in ways that he never did. And we both know that Billy isn't going to live forever. Won't you at least let him see that his son has a future ahead of him?" Her words were true and I knew that but I didn't want to accept that she'd won. **

"**I guess." I said quietly. I kinda felt like a two year old throwing a fit. **

"**You only have three more months **_**tesoro,**_** I know that you can do this." I nodded. **

"**Yeah, I can, I just wish I could see you again." I said hoping that I could tempt her to come see me. **

"**Now Jacob you know I have already booked a flight to come for your graduation. I simply cannot make it before that." That sucked. With my birthday only a week away I was hoping that I could maybe convince her to be my birthday gift. **

After I got off the phone with Jacob I sighed. I had expected him to start missing me but not failing his classes because of his loneliness. I looked out the window and saw a couple embracing in the streets below, remembering our first kiss. I too missed him and it made it difficult to get any work done but I knew that if I wanted to surprise Jacob for his birthday next week I needed to get ahead of myself. I had already planned it all out. I took care of all my personal meetings so that I wouldn't have to delay anymore clients and then started attacking the vast amount of paper work that had to be done. With all the investments that I handled I had to hire a few hands in order to get anything done. I always felt as though I was pushing a rock uphill and every time I got close to the top the rock would roll down hill again and I would have to start over. So I ended up hiring a few people to help me, making sure that they were young and so caught up in their lives that they wouldn't make their boss the focus of their day. I mostly gave them assignments that kept them busy filling out all sorts of papers, and doing things I found to be rather time consuming. Now that I had employees I had some extra time on my hands to call Jacob everyday make sure that he knew I did love him with every fiber of my being. We had been apart for five months and I think that we were both finally beginning to fray at the edges. I hoped that surprising him for his birthday would help to mend those edges a little.

"Excuse Ms. Caldosta?" I turned and saw Caso poking his head through the door.

"Yes?" I asked taking my Bluetooth off setting it on the table.

"I was wondering if I could leave? I finished all the work you've given me and…"

"You have plans tonight?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am." He said with a nervous grin.

"Yes you can go. I think it is too late to be filing paperwork anyway." I closed my laptop packing it away and grabbed the rest of my things packing them in my purse. "Now off to home, where I get to finish everything else." I murmured rolling my eyes and closing the office door behind me.

_RE06: Thanks for reading, leave me a review if you liked it or even if you just want to get mad at me for not updating, I know I deserve it! Laters~_


	22. Chapter 22

_RE06: So here is a little cute chapter, so adorable! I hope you all think so too! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just having some fun with Jacob and Caprice :-) _

Caprice's POV is normal text

**Jacob' POV is bold**

Chapter 22

**I dropped my pencil on the desk as soon as I finished the test and smiled victoriously. "Are you finished Jacob?" Mrs. Ayers asked. I had skipped lunch in order to make up the test that I never did.**

**"Yes ma'am." I said standing up and placing the paper on her desk. She glanced over the answers as I picked up my bag shoving the rest of my stuff in it.**

**"Much better." She said placing a large 'A' on the top of the paper. I smiled. "I don't know what changed your tune Jacob but I am very glad that it did."**

**"I am too." I said, "Thank you Mrs. Ayers for a second chance." I said and headed towards the door.**

**"I believe that everyone deserves a second chance Jacob," she said, "Have a good day and I'll see you after spring break."**

**"Thanks you too." I grinned and headed out the door. Once out on the hall I heard Quil running up behind me and I turned around catching him and flipping him over my shoulder. He hit the ground with a dull thud and started laughing.**

**"Is that the way to treat your best friend? By attacking him on his birthday?" I asked trying to sound hurt.**

**He just laughed and stood up. "No but I figured it was the way to treat a nerd!" he said snatching the math test out of my hand. "Look at this! I mean really, who gets and A on a trig test?"**

**"A guy who wants to graduate!" I defended myself taking the paper out of his hand.**

**"Oww papercut!" he whined and I laughed.**

**"Hey Jake." Embry said walking up besides me.**

**"Hey Embry what's up?" I asked**

**"Nothing much. Happy Birthday by the way." He said with a grin.**

**"Thanks." I said and the bell rang. "Oh man I didn't get any time for lunch." I felt my stomach growl in protest.**

**"I guess it's a good thing I got you these chips for your birthday gift then." Embry said holding up a bag of sour cream and onion Lays.**

**"Oh man thanks! That's probably the best birthday gift I'll get this year." I said taking them and downing the bag as we both ran off to class, Quil following behind. The rest of the day went by; nothing special and finally the final bell rang. The guys and I met up after class so we could walk out to the parking lot together.**

**"Man today was probably the most boring birthday ever." I said stretching and yawning loudly.**

**"Yeah spending the whole day at school is no fun. We should go out hunting tonight!" Quil suggested.**

**"I kinda like that idea." I said with a grin.**

**"Hey what's going on over there?" Embry said pointing to a large group of students.**

**"Maybe it's a fight?" I said and we headed over to see.**

**I heard some of the conversations of the crowd as I came closer, "Wow. That's a hot car."**

**"Dude the car is nothing next to the driver." I reached the crowd and parted them like the red sea, eager to see what they were talking about. And then there she stood in front of me looking the hottest I'd ever seen her. She was wearing a pair of tight dark jeans with a blood red silky top. Her pants were tucked into a pair of spiked-heel leather boots and her hair was in curls down her back. She wore a pair of dark sunglasses that made her look like a supermodel but her smile was all I needed to see to know it was her. "****_Caprice_****!" I yelled pushing everyone else back as I fought to get to her.**

**"Jacob?!" she exclaimed pulling her sunglasses back. We collided in a tight hug that forced us around in a circle. I pulled away making sure that she was real. Her blue eyes sparkled with delight and I felt my heart skip a beat. "You're really here?" I asked, still in shock. "This is the best birthday gift a guy could ask for." I leaned in a kissed her passionately without a second thought. I swear I heard Quil whistle in the background but I was too caught up in her lips to care.**

Jacob pulled away both of us blushing, I had nearly forgotten there was a crowd watching. Best not to get too carried away, "Happy Birthday baby." I said with a devilish grin. I did not mean to draw the attention of every student in LaPush high school but it seemed inevitable with the car I was driving.

"Wow that is a nice car!" Jacob said finally seeing the Lamborghini parked behind me.

"You like it?" He nodded opening the door and looking inside.

"What kind is it? I've never seen one like this before."

I smirked. "That's because it's not out yet." He turned and looked at me mouth agape. "It's the 2014 Lamborghini _Feroce_, which means fierce in Italian. Lamborghini sent me it to me for free after I bought my fiftieth car from them." I said.

"It's amazing. I love the color." He said running his hand over its body.

"Yes I guess they just assumed I liked red cars. To tell you the truth it's not my favorite." He arched his eyebrow, wondering what I was getting at, "You like red don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know it's my favorite color."

"Oh yes that's right." I threw him the keys, "Then why don't you have the car? I have too many of them anyway." I said rolling my eyes.

"You're joking right? I can't afford this."

"Don't worry about it. Consider it a birthday gift." He stepped close to me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You're too good to me." He said tilting my face up to his. I laughed. "I love you." He said and I smiled back.

"I love you too." I said and he kissed me softly this time. I felt my heart beat and blood rushed through my veins making my skin tingle. I don't think I could ever go five months without kissing him again.

"I'm sorry did Caprice just give you a Lamborghini for your birthday?" Quil said in amazement. Jacob dangled the keys in his face.

"Yes, I believe she did." He said glancing at me with a huge grin.

"Can we have a ride?" Embry asked trying not to seem too eager.

"Sorry Lamborghini's only seat two." Jacob said tilting his head to the side. "And seeing as she is my girlfriend." Jacob pulled me right against his side. I smiled and shook my head. He was getting far too much enjoyment out of this, "Maybe next time." Jacob said opening my door for me. I climbed inside as he circled around getting in the driver's seat. I waved goodbye to his friends before we took off from the parking lot leaving all the students in the dust staring after us.

_RE06: Ok so a fun, carefree chapter between two lovers! Anyway leave me a review if you thought it was any good! I love the feedback! Also huge thanks to everyone who Fav/Follows the story! _


	23. Chapter 23

RE06: Hi friends! It's been a good while since I have posted anything. I would apologize but I know that gets old... so I will just say thanks to all those who have hung on for so long to see what happens next!

I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 23

**"Happy birthday dear Jacob! Happy birthday to you!" I smiled taking a deep breath and blowing out all the candles. Everyone clapped and I looked up smiling at Caprice who was standing next to me. **

**"What did you wish for?" she asked running her hand through my hair. **

**"I didn't bother, I already got my wish." She smiled and leaned in kissing me on the forehead. **

**"Stop giving each other goo-goo eyes! Let's cut the cake." Billy said gently pushing my shoulder. **

**"Hold your horses old man! Your blood sugar doesn't drop that fast!" I retorted, embarrassed that we'd been noticed. Caprice picked up the knife next to her and began slicing the cake expertly. **

**"Here, birthday boy first." She said cutting a huge slice, dropping it on the plate in front of me. **

**"Thank you." I said as she began cutting pieces for everyone else. **

**"Thank Sue for making the cake." Caprice said smiling at Sue Clearwater. **

**"Oh you're welcome." She said shocked that she's been accredited to making the delicious cake.**

I picked up the last plate of cake and took my seat next to Jacob. He leaned against me slightly yawning loudly.

"Man, I wish I didn't have school today then I wouldn't be so tired."

**"Oh yes, I forgot to ask how is school going?" she asked lifting a piece of cake to her mouth. **

**"Yes Jake how is school?" Billy repeated giving him a knowing look. **

**"School's good. I made up that Trig test today and got an 'A'." **

**"Oh, congratulations!" Caprice said leaning her head against mine in response.**

** "Thank you." I said glaring at Billy jokingly.**

** He laughed, "Just think Jake soon you'll be graduated and then I won't be able to pick on you anymore." Billy said with a laugh. Everyone laughed around us. **

**"Yes Jake you're growing up quite fast." Emily said Sam nodded. **

**"Soon the pack will be taking orders from you." He said obviously joking. **

**"Yeah." I rolled my eyes, looking at Caprice too busy listening to Caprice's steady breathing. **

**"So how long are you staying for Caprice?" Emily said starting polite conversation.**

** I looked up at her eager to know the answer myself. "I'm not quite sure. I guess I'll stay as long as I can." She squeezed my shoulder gently. I placed my hand over hers smiling contently. **

**"Hey Jake have you shown your dad the birthday gift Caprice gave you?" Quil said I glared at him, he knew what my dad would say if he saw what Caprice had gotten me. **

**"Oh, Caprice you got Jacob a gift? I thought you coming to Washington was his birthday gift."**

** She laughed, "No but I did get him something that he could use." She said probably knowing that Billy would freak when he saw it. **

**"Well c'mon let's see it then!" Billy said. **

**"Alright." I said standing up and wheeling him outside. **

**"Where are we going Jake?" Billy said confused as I rolled him into the front yard. **

**"I'm showing you my gift." Billy's jaw dropped when he spotted the _Feroce_. **

**"That's your gift?" I hear Caprice laughed behind us. "Caprice how in the world can you afford this?" **

**I smiled, "Do not worry Billy I have more than enough money for myself. I can afford a new car for Jacob." **

**"But what about insurance?" He asked rolling towards the car admiring its body as it glistened in the moonlight. I actually hadn't thought of that. **

**"You do not have to worry about that either Billy; I can take care of that as well." **

**"You know Caprice while you're at it maybe you should buy me a new house." Billy joked as he turned around to face us. **

**I laughed, "Billy, don't push it! You don't want to scare her away do you?" **

**"Jake, as long as I have you I could never push her away." Billy said smugly. Caprice looked away embarrassed, I smiled knowing that she was embarrassed because it was true. **

**I put my arm around her waist pulling her close enough to whisper, "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." **

**She grinned, "Good, because I never plan on trying." We both smiled at the same time. **

**"You two get a room!" Quil said walking past us to admire the car. **

**"Shut up Quil. You're just jealous because my girlfriend's legal!" I joked; he simply blushed and began mumbling something I couldn't understand.**

After everyone had said their goodbyes I lingered wanting a more private goodbye with Jacob. Since I had made arrangements to stay with the Cullens I knew I had to be home soon or Carlisle would come down to LaPush himself and drag me home. Now that Jacob and I had become quite serious Carlisle had taken over an 'overly-protective father' role, which I found quite amusing.

"So I guess this is goodnight." Jacob said hugging me close.

"Yes I'll come over tomorrow first thing so we can drive your new car to Seattle for a wonderful stroll around town." I said placing a finger on his chin.

"Can't wait." He said leaning in to kiss me goodnight.

"Hey Caprice!" Billy said rolling out onto the porch, I stepped away from Jacob.

"Yes Billy?" I asked politely.

"You should come over for dinner tomorrow night."

Jacob chuckled, "What he really means is you should come over and cook dinner tomorrow night." I laughed.

"That would be wonderful." I replied catching Jacob's amused expression.

"Alright, I would like your best Italian dish then!" Billy said sounding quite satisfied with himself.

"I can not make any promises but I will certainly do my best."

"Well goodnight." Billy said tugging Jacob inside with him.

"Goodnight Billy. Goodnight Jacob." I said, and he gave me a disappointed look as the door shut in my face, stealing my sunshine.

RE06: Ok well here's the chapter, hope you all liked it! Would love to hear what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

_RE06: Good morning friends! I decided it has been too long since we saw what was going on with Caprice and Jacob. Hope you all had a lovely Thanksgiving (for my American readers). I look forward to hearing what you all think about this chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. _

Chapter 24

**The sunlight made the clear water sparkle as Caprice and I ran down the beach. She giggled as I caught up to her wrapping my arms around her and lifting her off the ground effortlessly. "Jacob!" she protested in her laughter. I just smiled and pulled her close to me. The setting seemed familiar but I ignored the feeling of déjàvu as I pulled her in to kiss those irresistible lips. Then a loud noise rang out interrupting my thoughts. **_**Ding-Dong. **_**I groaned rolling over in my bed. **_**Ding-Dong**_**. **

"**Oh crap!" I sat up straight in my bed looking over at the clock. It was about eight o' clock a.m. I threw off the comforter and ran to the front door answering it in nothing but my boxers. **

**She instantly covered her eyes in horror. "Jacob Black! What are you doing?" she asked outraged that I had come to door dressed in so little. **

"**I'm sorry!" I said ripping the throw off the couch wrapping it over my body. "I heard you ringing the doorbell and I woke up not realizing how late it was". **

**She finally looked back at me, "Its fine. But please make sure you get dressed before coming to the door!" **

**I blushed scratching the back of my head, "Sorry Caprice." I said opening the screen door so she could come inside. **

I sat in the dark living room waiting for Jacob to finish getting ready. I had assumed something like this would happen. Jacob did not seem like a morning person to me. And since I never slept, unless I was with Jacob, I didn't care whether it was morning or night, anytime was good so long as I was forewarned. "Ok I'm done." Jacob entered the room wearing a t-shirt and shorts, his outfit reminding me that it was indeed spring break.

"Did you want to stop and get something to eat on the way?" I asked knowing that his stomach was already growling, I could hear its angry calls myself.

"Nah, I can wait until we get to Seattle."

"Alright." I said standing up and heading towards the door. Jacob was there in a flash opening the door for me, like a gentleman, and together we walked out into the warm sunlight.

"**That was awesome." I squeezed her hand gently before shifting gears. **

"**Yes it was fun." She agreed with a smile. "I do wish though that those people would have stopped following us." She said looking out the window watching the scenery speed by. **

"**They only followed us because they were convinced you were a supermodel." I chuckled at the fact that I had thought the same thing when I first met her. **

"**Yes I know but it was still rather embarrassing." She leaned her hand on her head with a sigh. I slowed as we pulled into the driveway of my house. I got out of the car and walked around opening Caprice's door. **

"**Well maybe you should start dressing in ugly clothes then?" I suggested as I grabbed the bag of tonight's groceries from the back. **

"**And what do you suggest I wear? Sweatsuits?" I smiled. **

"**Hey I thought you looked pretty cute the last time you wore them." I argued and she laughed as we walked inside. Billy sat waiting as the kitchen table. He was reading an old book, which he shut quickly as we entered the kitchen. **

"**Hello Billy." Caprice greeted him cheerfully. **

"**I'm glad you're here I was just beginning to get hungry." He said placing the book in his lap he wheeled around us. **

"**I picked a rather simple dish to make so it should only be about thirty minutes or so." She said as she pulled the groceries from their plastic bags. **

"**Do you need any help?" I asked eager to make myself useful. **

"**If you want you could slice some tomatoes for me." she said handing me a bag full of them. **

"**Alright." I said picking a huge knife from the drawer I broke open the bag and began slicing away. **

I covered the rest of the dish with cheese and placed it on the kitchen table. Billy had found an old bottle of wine buried in the back of the cupboard, which he cracked open in order to celebrate my arrival in Washington. As I began making his plate Billy watched me with a smile. "Thank you Caprice for making dinner, it smells wonderful."

"What did you make anyway?" Jacob asked as he loaded his plate up.

"This is my favorite dish, _frutti di mare vivanda_." Billy looked at my stunned by my Italian.

"Which means…"Jacob looked thoughtful for a moment as he tried to recall the meaning of those words, "fruit of the sea dish?" He said sounding unsure.

"Yes that's right!" I said shocked that he knew so much Italian.

"When did you learn to speak Italian Jake?" Billy said just as shocked that his son was so cultured.

"After I realized that a lot of what Caprice says is it Italian I decided that it would be nice to finally understand what she says." He smiled at me.

"Well I don't know about you two but I am starving." Billy complained, "Let's dig in." he said and began shoveling his food in his mouth, like father like son I suppose.

"**I can't believe he drank the whole bottle." I said picking up the empty wine bottle and turning it upside down. **

"**You're father can hold his own very well." Caprice said noticing that he hadn't started swaying in his chair yet. **

"**Hey Caprice there's something I want to show you." Billy said waving her over. We exchanged glances before she walked over to him getting on her knees so that they were on the same level. **

"**Yes Billy?" she asked. He pulled out the book that he had been trying to hide earlier and opened to a page. I didn't join them but listened to what was shared as I dried the rest of the dishes. **

"**I found this book today while I was going through some of my old things." **

"**Oh yes?" she said glancing down at the yellowing pages. **

"**And I found something interesting while I was reading it." He placed his finger on a paragraph. "Apparently you are the first vampire to have been imprinted on by a werewolf." I had to say I wasn't shocked, only someone as weird as me could fall in love with our blood enemy. "But I also found out that there's no law against you two getting married." I nearly dropped the plate on my hand…Ok now I knew he was drunk. **

My heart thudded loudly when the word married past through Billy's lips. Did he mean that it would be fine with him if Jacob ever decided that he wanted to marry me? I glanced over at Jacob who was busy drying the dishes and tried to imagine becoming his wife. He was a child compared to me. He had only lived for seventeen years while I had over nine-hundred years under my belt. But when we were together all of that changed and it was as though we had been together since the beginning of time.

We had everything and nothing in common but we always got along, and when we were together I never wanted him to leave. I knew that this was love, but would Jacob really want to marry me? I mean yes we could live together forever but I could never give him the things he wanted. I could never give up my business and settle down and become I housewife. I could never give him children and a family for the generations to come. I could never be the wife he expected. I had simply lived my life this way for far too long. Could I really give up everything in order to be his? As these questions passed through my mind I had completely shut out Billy's rambling and just nodded in agreement with whatever he had just said.

He was too intoxicated to realize that I wasn't listening but instead I was staring at Jacob wondering if I could ever really become Mrs. Jacob Black?

_RE06: Please leave a review on your way out! I look forward to hearing your thoughts. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
